Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Green Rescue Team
by Patinator
Summary: My Christmas present to all my wonderful friends on this site is this: a Patinatorized Pokemon Mystery Dungeon, starring... Yes, you guessed it, characters named Pat and Justin! R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

PM: Well, my newest story is now up… As one could easily tell, it was inspired by Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Blue and Red Rescue Team. This is like a better and cooler version, with minor differences. So prepare for doom! GACK-ACK-ACK-ACK-ACK!

Disclaimer/ claimer: Pokemon and all related subject material belongs to the Nintendo company, and not me. However, Original Character Pat McClintock does belong to me. Justin Cheek, however, doesn't. Also, much text from the games will be used in this fic, albeit with a few words changed or whole sentences edited. All text and statements that are from the game I had nothing to do with. So, no lawsuits are possible. And, this notice may be accidentally repeated in other chapters.

Merry Christmas all! This story, or what I have, is my present to everyone!

And note, I wrote this a LONG time ago, when I didn't really have the grasp of writing. So it'll be a little… Sub-par. I've edited it a little, though.

_**Prologue: the Beginning of the End…**_

_...Huh…?...Where am I…?_

…_I don't remember a thing…_

The person who was thinking these things was lying on the ground, as if dead.

_Oh… I wish I hadn't have eaten those hot peppers before bed… That's it, yeah. this is all just a dream. Uh-huh._

The person's thoughts were broken by a feminine voice saying:

"Are you okay?"

The person spoken to opened his eyes to see before him, though sideways from his position on the ground, a yellow rodent-like creature with a small black nose, brown lines on its back, small hands and arms, large, black-tipped ears, dark blue eyes, red dots on its cheeks, and a yellow thunderbolt-shaped tail with the connection of the tail to the body brown. One ear was horizontal and the other was straight up in the air.

"…Huh…? What are you?" asked the person.

"…What? What do you mean? I'm a Pikachu! The name's Pika; what's yours?" "Pika", as she said her name was, helped up the still confused person from the ground.

"My name is Pat."

"Really? I expected something like, uh… Torch."

"Why is that, Pika?"

"…You're a Torchic."

_HUH?!_

Pika brought a mirror out of a yellow case with red lining on the opening, and Pat saw he was no longer what he thought… He looked like a small bird-like creature with an orange body with yellow feet and claws, yellow-edged, small wings, and a trio of orange feathers with a larger yellow portion on his head.

"AAH! What in the world?!" Pat cried out.

"What is it?" Pika asked.

"I do NOT look normal, to me! NOT HUMAN! NOT HUMAN!"

"What are you talking about, Pat? No humans live here!"

A blank expression appeared on my face. "Then I am the only human here…"

"You're a Pokemon."

"I WAS a human, got it, Pika?"

"Whatever…" Pika sweat dropped.

The young female Pikachu began to walk away, towards a forest.

"Wait, where are you going?" Pat asked.

"Uh, I'm trying to help someone out."

"Huh?"

Just then, a shadow hovered over Pika and Pat. They looked up to see a Butterfree, a Bug/Flying Type with a blue butterfly-like body, with a half-circle green mouth, same shape and color hands, long, elliptical feet, big red eyes, two black antennae, and white wings with black lines and designs.

"Hello…" she said.

"Hey! Are you the one who lost a Caterpie?"

"Yes… Please help. my darling son Caterpie… He got lost in the woods a little bit away, the Tiny Woods."

"Will do!" Pika said with a reassuring grin.

Pat scoffed and said, "I'm game."

"Thank you." Butterfree said in gratitude

The two rescuers headed into the cluster of trees, beginning their adventure…

0o0o0o0o0o0

The Tiny Woods was a forest set upon yellow, otherwise bare ground, on a small hill with several cliffs.

"Well, this place is weird." said Pat.

"Uh, Pat…? Look behind you!" Pika pointed at a creature that appeared to be a bird with brown feathers, and a tan underside, with a pink beak and claws, and black marks around its eyes. It was a Pidgey.

"Ah! What do I do?!" Pat cried out. The Bird Pokemon lurched out, trying to attack him.

"Use Ember or something!"

Pat continued dodging. "How?!"

Pika couldn't think, and crouched onto her haunches, and became illuminated with a yellow energy, electricity. She shot a small bolt of lightning at the Pidgey, who fell onto the ground, knocked out.

"What was that…?" Pat asked.

"A Thundershock. You really don't know?"

Pat shook his head.

"Maybe he was a human…"

The two continued on, with Pika blasting enemies, all Pidgey, with Thundershock. Finally, we started seeing other Pokemon; Sunkern, Grass Pokemon with round, yellow bodies with small eyes, brown marks on their backs and bottoms, and small green leaves coming from their heads. they had to be brought down with a combo of Thundershock from Pika, and a simple ram from Pat.

_A few hours later…_

"Okay, when are we going to find that dumb Caterpie?" Pat muttered.

"Pat!"

"What?"

"I see him!"

Pika pointed to the top of a tree, where a green caterpillar with yellow circles on its segments, a red Y-shaped appendage on its head, with black eyes with yellow outlines, and a yellow tail.

"Help!" cried the small Pokemon.

"Calm down, Caterpie! We'll get you down! Spin us some thread!" Pika called.

Caterpie looked down at us and nosed, and then shouted, "String Shot!", and spat out a thin silk thread, which coiled up into a dry rope, which Pika collected.

Pika, seeing the makeshift rope was long enough, split it in half and wrapped one part around the other, making it stronger. She then tossed it up over a high branch, and it lowered down to Caterpie.

"Okay, that should do it." Pika said. "Caterpie, hold the rope on that end!"

Caterpie opened its mouth and grabbed the silky thread, keeping it in place.

"Pat, hold the rope! I'm gonna climb over to Caterpie!"

"Okay. I don't have hands…" Pat looked at his yellow wings. "...Not anymore, at least… But okay." Pat moved a large rock onto the rope to keep it in place, and stepped on the rope in front for further holding.

Pika began to grab onto the rope, and moved her arms across once she was above ground. After several minutes of that, Caterpie was rescued! His female rescuer hopped down to the ground with the Bug Pokemon on her back.

"Thank you so much!" Caterpie cheered.

"Heh-heh! It's my job!"

_Job? What does she mean…? _Pat thought.

All three returned to Caterpie's mother. She thanked them, and so did Caterpie, and Pika and Pat went back to somewhere, near a bustling town…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Pika and Pat arrived at a rather ramshackle building, small in size.

"…Why are we here? I deserve a rich mansion!" Pat yelled.

Pika sweat dropped. "Shut up, will ya? It's the only place I could get for a Rescue Team Base."

"Say what?"

"Rescue… Team… Base."

"Um… I require an explanation of 'Rescue Team'."

Pika sighed, and explained to Pat that many natural disasters were harming the "balance of nature", and many Pokemon were in dire peril. Rescue Teams were formed to help the Pokemon, each being ranked from their efforts; one that is starting out starts at the Normal Rank. If a Rescue Team is really good at missions, they can achieve a great honor: the Gold Rank. The rest turned from speech to nothing but blah-blah and blabbering in Pat's ears.

"Yeah. OK, I guess I know where this is going… I'll join."

"Really, Pat?" Pika asked. "You mean you won't turn me down?"

"Oh, perish the thought, my dear partner in rescuing." The Torchic-embodied person had somehow, in a cartoon-like sense, gained a glass monocle and a bubbly pipe.

"YUCK!" He spat out the pipe and smashed the monocle.

Pika giggled, and said:

"I guess we might as well go to sleep now." She walked, with her partner, into the opening of the base, where several mats were laid down.

"Night." said Pika in an already drowsy voice, laying down on one of the mats.

"Yes, good night." Pat laid down on his back as well, and dreamed away the night…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_And thus begins a new tale in the world of Pokemon…_

_**But will it all go up in smoke?**_

_**Or will it tell a success story…?**_

_**...Only time will tell… **_

PM: Well, there you go! My first attempt at a Mystery Dungeon fic! R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter One: Practice of Moves and the First Mission**_

The following day…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"That's all you've got, Pat? Ha! Taste my Thundershock!" shouted the voice of Pika.

She and Pat were practicing their moves against each other behind the base, once Pat had learned how in the first place.

Pika became illuminated with electricity, and let loose a bolt of lightning at Pat, who was rather good at dodging the attack.

"Take this! Ember!" Pat blew from his beak-like mouth burning red fireballs, that flew towards Pika.

Before the female Pikachu could interrupt, a cry came from the front portion of the base: "Mail call!"

Pika and Pat ran to the front to see a Pelipper, a Water/Flying Pokemon with a pelican body; a large yellow beak, small yellow feet, blue-tipped wings, and with the top of its head blue.

"Hello, people! I am Pelipper, a mail delivery man! Er, uh, bird."

"Gee whiz, Captain Obvious. What gave that away?" Pat sweat dropped and pointed at the blue mailbag on Pelipper's left wing.

"Don't make me Water Gun you, friend."

"Heh…" Pika struggled to keep a laugh inside her mouth, and then finally said:

"Well, Pelipper, my name is Pika, and this is Pat."

"Ah, bonjour young lady and rude idiot."

"SHUT UP, BIRD BRAIN!" Pat yelled.

Pelipper growled at Pat, and then slipped a letter into the mailbox, which was blue, and then flew away.

Pika grabbed the letter inside, and started to say, "It's a mission!" But, she was interrupted by a harsh cackle.

"Keh-keh-keh-keh!"

Pika and Pat looked forward, and saw a trio of Pokemon; an Ekans, a Poison Snake Pokemon with a purple rattlesnake body having yellow bands, yellow rattles, and two yellow eyes with black slits for pupils. A Medicham, a Fighting/Psychic Pokemon with a rather humanoid, light purple body; a dark pink, circular mouth, a dark pink "hat" on its head, black eyes, small feet, and large, and dark pink legs with yellow dots. And in the middle was a Gengar, a Ghost/Poison Pokemon with a dark purple body, menacing red eyes, floppy "spikes" on his head, and purple claws on his hands and feet.

"Uh… Hi! Who are you?" asked Pika.

"Keh-keh-keh-keh!" laughed Gengar. "We're Team Meanies!"

"Team Meanies?" Pat questioned with a sweat drop.

"Yesssss!" hissed Ekans. "We're in disguise as a Rescue Team! We want world domination!"

"Err! Shut up, Ekans!" grumbled Medicham.

Pika and Pat gasped, and then Pat said, "…Can I join?" It earned him a slap on the head from Pika's tail.

In the midst of the conversation, Gengar had run up to Pika, nabbed the group of missions out of her hand, and Team Meanies disappeared.

"Aw, man!" Pat growled.

"Those jerks!" Pika said angrily.

Suddenly, two Pokemon floated in front of them. They were both Magnemite, Electric/Steel Pokemon with metal, spherical bodies with one large eye in the center, three screws forming a triangle-shape on their bodies, and two magnets with blue and red tips on the sides of their bodies.

"BZZ-BZZ! WE NEED YOUR HELP!" cried out the first one.

Pika and Pat looked at them with confused looks.

"YOU ARE A RESCUE TEAM, CORRECT?" asked the second Magnemite.

"Yeah…" replied Pika.

"WELL, COME WITH US!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The two Magnemite led the twosome to a large cave with yellowish soil, and minor plant life.

"THIS IS THE THUNDERWAVE CAVE." stated Magnemite 1. "TWO OF OUR FRIENDS ARE… STUCK INSIDE, AND THAT IS MEANT IN TWO SENSES…"

"Huh?" queried Pat.

"…YOU'LL SEE."

The newly-formed and still unnamed Rescue Team went into the Thunderwave Cave…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The interior design of the cave was just yellow soil, with minor green vegetation, like its outside. Of course, there were stalagmites and stalactites rising up from the floor or sinking down from the ceiling.

"Hmph… Any one who dares to stand in my way shall be burned alive." said Pat, evilly. "ALIVE! ALIVE I TELL YOU!" He then finished his mini speech with a loud maniacal laugh.

"PAT! SHUT UP! You'll wake the wild Pokemon, who would wanna fight us!" Pika scorned.

"Oh, who cares? I could go for a Pokemon slaughter fest."

Pika sighed in exasperation, and then walked on, deeper into the darkness…

Soon Pat and Pika came upon two new Pokemon; Normal Element Rattata, a mouse Pokemon with purple top fur and cream-colored bottom fur, large white incisors, and a curled tail, and also a Voltorb, an Electric Pokemon with a ball-shaped body, having a red top and white bottom, and of course two eyes.

"Let us pass, Voltorb and Rattata! We mean no harm!" Pika said, trying to coax them into letting her and her friend by.

"And if not, prepare to eat teh PHIR3!" Pat shouted, again with a maniacal laugh.

"Well, then Mr. Hostile Bird…" Rattata growled.

"Bad insult… But anyway. You shall eat electricity!" Voltorb droned.

_You idiot… _thought Pika. _Look what you did!_

"EMBER!" Pat blew out from his beak a stream of red fireballs, which beamed out towards Voltorb, who rolled out of the way.

"GRR! QUIT MOVING, BALL BOY!" growled Pat.

"Heh. Heh." cackled Voltorb. "TACKLE!"

Voltorb rammed into Pat, knocking him onto his back.

Rattata joined the affray, shouting: "QUICK ATTACK!" He then made a dash towards Pika, with white light following it.

"Grr… THUNDERSHOCK!" shouted Pika, becoming illuminated with yellow electricity, shot a small bolt of it at Rattata, zapping the Normal Type.

"Let's try something else…" Pat said. "PECK!" He jumped towards Rattata, with his beak outwards, and struck the rat-like Pokemon in he back, causing Rattata to groan and fall over onto its side, fainted.

"And you're next…" Pat growled to Voltorb.

"Ah!" cried out Voltorb. "I don't think so!" He rammed his body into Pat, which knocked him onto his back for a moment.

"GET HIM, PIKA!"

"Okay. TAIL WHIP!"

Pika wagged her tail around, causing a greenish light to shine and twist around Voltorb, for its Defense had been lowered.

Pat flopped back onto his feet, and then rammed Voltorb as payback, and then followed by blasting small orange fireballs onto Voltorb as well, using Ember. Finally, the Electric Pokemon rolled over and fainted.

"YEAH!" Pat cheered, jumping up and down.

"Come on, Pat!" called Pika, who was already a few yards away. Pat followed her deeper into the Thunderwave Cave, watching his back for enemies.

It was later when they found another foe: a Plusle, another Electric Pokemon with a cream body somewhat like Pika's, thought with rounded and floppier ears that were tipped red, red circles on its cheeks with cream plus signs, red hands, and a red plus-sign shaped tail.

"Get out of the Thunderwave Cave or face my wrath!" shouted the Plusle.

"Heh-heh-heh!" cackled Pat. "EMBER!"

He blew out orange fireballs, hitting Plusle with them.

"THUNDER WAVE!" shouted Plusle in retaliation.

She hit Pat with a small thunder bolt, Paralyzing him, meaning he couldn't attack for a while, also making him shake violently.

"Thundershock!" Pika yelled, with her cheeks flashing with electricity. A slightly bigger thunderbolt beamed out from her body than Plusle's, hitting the foe Electric Pokemon. She followed with a ram, knocking her out.

"Thanks, Pika." Pat mumbled, still shaking from Paralysis.

"Hmm… Here, Pat. Eat this Cheri Berry." Pika brought out the Item Case, and out of that she brought a red-colored berry with green-curled stems. Pika held it up to Pat's mouth, and so he ate it and stopped shaking, recovered from Paralysis.

"Well, I think were almost there…" sighed Pika.

"Good. I hate this place, since Paralysis is certain here…"

Pat and Pika proceeded further into the cavern, nearing the end…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A few hundred stalactites and stalagmites later, they came to the final room of the dungeon, which had a little water running in it, and in the center were two Magnemite, but not like you'd expect… They were stuck together, forming two-thirds of a Magneton,

"It must be the magnetism in the deeper parts of this place." said Pika. She then let off a Thundershock attack, which split into several different bolts, flying off in different directions. One nearly hit Pat, causing him to flinch backwards.

"Watch it, Pika!"

"I just said…"

"I know, I know. Okay, how do we get those two Magnemite out of here?"

"This is how." Pika grabbed the Item Case and pulled out a pinkish-colored badge, which was egg-shaped with wings. It began to glow, and then Pika, Pat, and the two Magnemite were teleported out of the cave.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The Magnemite had separated due to the small magnetism.

"THANK YOU, PIKA AND PAT. BZZ-BZZ."

"No problem, Magnemite! I'm just glad your all right." replied Pika.

"Hmph…" mumbled Pat. "Where's the reward?"

"WE DO NOT HAVE ONE…" sighed one of the four Magnemite.

"WHAT?!"

"ALTHOUGH…" buzzed one of the rescued Magnemite. "How about we join your Rescue Team?"

"No way." Pat growled. "GIVE ME REWARD!"

"Speak in complete sentences, will you…?" Pika sweat dropped. "Sure, you can join, Magnemite."

"NO! Pika, you're a good enough Electric Pokemon! We don't need them!"

The four Magnemite growled, and then one threw two Oran Berries at Pat.

"THERE'S YOUR REWARD!" They all floated away.

"Good riddance…" Pat muttered, and then took the Oran Berries. "Well, down the hatch!"

"Don't eat them in your crazy manner." said Pika.

"Okay. YOWMP!" With that, Pat stuffed both berries into his small mouth and gulped them down.

"I SAID NOT IN A CRAZY MANNER!"

"No, you said not in _my _crazy manner. I go 'GLARGH!', not 'YOWMP'!"

"Grr…" Pika grabbed Pat by his tail feathers and dragged him back to the base to rest up for tomorrow.

"NO! NO-NO-NO-NO-NO!" screamed Pat all the way. "I WANT TO EAT MORE BERRIES!" While he screamed, streams of tears spouted from his Anime-style eyes, making two fountains.

PM: If anyone's confused about "teh phir3", go to the Roy boards at Smash World Forums, smashboards dot com. ZOMG ROY IZ BETT3R THAN ROY CUZ ROY HAS TEH PHIR3!!!1! is quite popular, sometimes… Yes, I am obsessed with forums. Expect other instances of leet in this story! It's part of Pat's, um… Character.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Two: MOUNT STEEL **_

The next morning…

Pat and Pika were sleeping peacefully inside their base. But their sleep was about to be interrupted…

A burst of earth woke them, and so the two ran outside to find a Dugtrio, a Ground Pokemon with three brown lump-shaped heads/bodies arising from a mound of dirt and red noses, each head having different expressions; the left was angered, the right was sad, and the center had a smile, but all three were concentrated on something…

"Uh…" Pika blinked. "What is it?"

"Yes… What is so important that you…" Pat growled in an evil voice, and then walked up to Dugtrio and yelled in an extremely loud voice:

"_**MUST WAKE ME UP THIS EARLY, YOU FOOL?!**_"

Dugtrio frowned at Pat, and then said: "I need your help! You're a Rescue Team, right?"

"Yeah." replied Pika.

"Well, then… My son Diglett got lost in Mt. Steel, and I need him rescued!" Dugtrio retreated underground, leaving a big, gaping hole in front of Pika and Pat.

"Uh… He's gonna pay for that, right?" Pat mumbled.

"…" Pika looked at Pat with a sweat drop. "Come on, Pat. We need to go to the Town Square."

She led Pat east from the base, into a small town with several places of intrigue…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The twosome crossed a small bridge over a river made of logs, and walked into the Town Square. To their left was a shop with two Pokemon behind the counter; both Kecleon, Normal Pokemon with chameleon-shaped bodies, with yellow designs on their heads, a red mark on their bellies, claws, and curled tails. The one on the left was green, and the one on the right was purplish-blue. To Pika and Pat's right was a large building, the Kangaskhan Storage facility. It had the shape of a crouched Kangaskhan, another Normal Pokemon with a dinosaur-like body: a black skull helmet, cream-colored horns coming from the sides of its head, a brown body with a tail, cream-colored claws, and a cream-colored belly. In front of the warehouse was a real Kangaskhan. She had a pouch on her stomach containing a baby Kangaskhan, only it had purple skin instead of brown.

Pika and Pat walked further into the town, and saw more places. Further on, and to the left, was a counter with a small house behind it, and behind the counter was also a Persian, a Normal Pokemon with sleek, cream-colored fur on its catlike body, a slightly curled tail, a red jewel on his forehead, and thin whiskers sprouting from its face.

The southernmost portion of the town had a traditional dojo, with a Makuhita, a Fighting Type with a yellow body, black fitting gloves, a black neck scarf, closed eyes, a yellow knot on its head, and red circles on its cheeks, in front. This part of town was near a waterfall.

"Jeez, what's with all the Normal Pokemon…?" Pat mumbled in question.

"..." Pika stared at Pat again with a sweat drop. "You are a bad comedian."

"No, I'm serious."

"Ugh…" groaned Pika. "BAD COMEDIAN!"

"I… am… SERIOUS!"

"BAD… Ah, forget it. We're boring the readers!"

Pika and Pat then heard the sound of some wall crumbling, AKA the Fourth Wall had been broken!

"You have a cool hobby, Pika."

"Eh… That's the first time that I ever did that."

Pika and Pat went to the Kangaskhan Storage.

"Hello, there, sweeties!" greeted Kangaskhan.

"She's a girl?" Pat mumbled.

"Kangaskhan has a baby, Pat." replied Pika.

"Oh, yeah."

"Ahem. Hey, sweeties! What do you need?" asked Kangaskhan.

"We'd like to store some of our stuff." Pika brought out the Item Case, and from it grabbed several berries, three seeds, and other various objects.

Kangaskhan took them and placed them in the back of her warehouse, and Pika and Pat said good-bye, heading for the Felicity Bank.

"Hello, kiddies." greeted Persian. "What is it?"

"CAT!" Pat yelled. "GRR!"

Pika held him back by his wings, and stated calmly to Persian:

"We'd like to store our money. 1563 Poke."

Pika placed the money on Persian's counter, and so he took it and put it in a drawer.

"Fine. I'll guard it… Jealously."

"Take it and you die… CAT!" snarled Pat.

Pika dragged Pat away, back to the base.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Before we go, we are naming the Team!" said Pika, who sat on a small rock. Pat paced back and forth in front of her.

"Team Beat-em-up?" he said.

"Nah…"

"Team Killer?"

"No way."

"Team Idiot and Genius?"

"HEY!"

"I mean… Hmm…"

A few minutes later, Pat came up with a better name…

"Team… Team Invincible!"

"Perfect! You're a genius Pat!" Pika said.

"Yeah, I'd like to put my Team Idiot and Genius idea back on the table." Pat laughed.

Pika glared at him, and then marched off to the "Mt. Steel" Dugtrio had told us about, northeast of the base.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Team Invincible walked up to the entrance to Mt. Steel's cave. The stone of usual caves was actually steel and metal, with some rocks mixed in.

"Well, here we are… Mt. Steel." Pika sighed. "It was tiresome enough getting here!"

Suddenly, Dugtrio popped out of the ground, and said:

"Diglett is at the peak! Thank you for helping! Farewell!" He then went back underground.

"Uh…" sweat dropped Pika. "Well, let's go, Pat!"

"I WILL CRUSH ALL N00BY POKEMON IN MY PATH! MWA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" laughed Pat maniacally.

The two walked into the cavern, preparing for the worst…

A few yards later, the two came upon a horde of sleeping Zubat, Poison/Flying Pokemon with blue bat-like bodies and no eyes, with purple wings and ears, and two thin blue tails, all hanging from the ceiling.

"Um… Should I wake them?" asked Pat quietly.

"NO!" Pika yelled, then covered her mouth. The Zubat woke up and began to flock towards Team Invincible!

"Pika… You idiot! EMBER!" Pat inhaled and then blew out for an Ember attack, but instead sent out an incredible blast of orange, red, and yellow fire, striking down several Zubat.

"What the…?!" cried Pat. "A Flamethrower?"

"Cool! You learned a new move, Pat!" cheered Pika.

Pat smirked, and then looked behind him to see the rest of the Zubat fly towards them, this time angered.

"Uh-oh… Um… THUNDERSHOCK!" yelled Pika as her cheeks sparked with electricity. A small golden-yellow thunderbolt blasted from her body and hit a few more Zubat, hurting them a little bit more than usual being super effective.

The rest of the Zubat who hadn't been hit flew away in fright.

"Yeah!" cheered Pat. After picking up a nearby Oran Berry, the two walked deeper and deeper into Mount Steel's cavernous inside…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"MOMMY!" came the cry of Pat.

He was running from two Aron, Steel-and-Rock Pokemon with large, elliptically-shaped heads, a spike on their back, large blue eyes, black undersides, and short, stubby feet.

"PIKA!" cried out Pat. The female Pikachu was chasing the two Aron, hoping to get in a hit.

"THUNDERSHOCK!"

Pika stopped for a moment, letting loose a burst of electricity that hit the Aron in front of her, initiating a battle.

Meanwhile, Pat had gained a little ground, and so stopped and yelled: "EMBER!"

A group of flaming Embers blasted from Pat's beak, hitting Aron backwards and into the other Aron, causing a double-knockout.

"Thanks, Pat." sighed Pika. "That Aron was about to hit me with a Mud-Slap or something!"

"Whatever. Hey… LOOK!" Pat pointed with his beak towards a mound of dirt leading out of the cave!

"Awesome! Let's go!"

With Pika following, Pat ran up the small slope and outside, into fresh daylight…

The scenery changed. From silver and gray rocks with a little water, it became rugged territory, with a bit of plant life here and there, mostly weeds and small trees. Far away, but still on the mountain, was a tall cliff overhanging everything below, with a tall pillar in front of it about two yards in diameter. Pika and Pat saw a little lump moving around on the pillar.

"It's Diglett!" cried Pika.

"Let's go!" Pat said, running towards the pillar.

"Hold it…" growled a voice. Team Invincible looked up towards a small cliff above them, and from it jumped down a Squirtle, a turtle-like Water Pokemon with a light blue head sticking out of a brown turtle shell, a tan belly, orange eyes, and a light blue curly tail. However, on his head was a small, spiky ridge that looked a bit like a spiky Mohawk…

"Only I or a Steel Pokemon can pass through here!" shouted the Squirtle.

"We need to rescue a Diglett! So get out of my… _Our _way, Squirtle!" Pat yelled.

"Oh, really?" asked Squirtle. "Well, then go ahead. _**But!**_" He pointed at Pika and Pat. "You must let me… Join your Rescue Team. I've been waiting for one to pass by, but all I've seen are Aron, Baltoy, and Zigzagoon."

Pika and Pat sweat dropped, but then nodded their heads. "So, is your name really Squirtle?" asked Pat.

"No…" smirked the new member of Team Invincible. He retreated into his shell, and then came out with a large piece of black cloth and put it around his neck, giving him a black "cloak". "My name… IS JUSTIN CHEEK!"

Pat began to stutter. "J-J-J-J-J-J… Justin?"

"Eh…?"

"HOW'D YOU GET HERE, IN THE POKEMON WORLD?"

"…I don't know. How do you… PAT?!"

"That's right… J." smirked Pat.

"Dude! How'd you get here?!"

"Same way you did: I don't know."

"And how'd you get a girlfriend?!"

"GACK!" Pat cried out. He and Pika blushed at the comment, looked at each other, and replied:

"We are _not _a couple."

Justin stifled a laugh, causing Pat to tackle him to the ground.

"Grr…"

Pat hopped off, and then walked towards the large cliff with Diglett on it. They were interrupted by three Pokemon right at the base of the cliff. The first was an Aron, the second was a Beldum, a dark blue Psychic/Steel Pokemon shaped slightly like an arm, with a sphere-shaped head at the tip with one red eye, and third a Geodude, a Ground/Rock Pokemon with a gray boulder-shaped body having two arms and no legs.

"Prepare to be defeated!" growled Aron.

"No one shall pass!" yelled Beldum.

"Get lost!" shouted Geodude.

Pika got in front of Beldum, Pat got in front of Aron, and Justin blocked Geodude's path.

"WATER GUN!" yelled Justin. He shot a beam of water out of his mouth at Geodude, resulting in an automatic KO.

"FLAMETHROWER!" shouted Pat. He blasted a stream of yellow, red, and orange fire at Aron, knocking the Pokemon backwards and almost off the mountain.

"THUNDERSHOCK!" exclaimed Pika. She shot a small thunderbolt at Beldum, and then Beldum crackled with electricity, meaning it was Paralyzed.

Pat ran towards Aron and rammed it, fainting the dual-Type Pokemon, and Justin blasted another Water Gun, this time at Beldum, knocking _him _out.

"We did it!" cheered Pika as the three defeated Pokemon groaned in pain. The now three members of Team Invincible walked up to the tip of the cliff, where their hardest challenge yet awaited them…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Pika spotted Diglett up on the pillar. He looked just like his dad Dugtrio, but with only one head instead of three, and was smaller.

"There he is! Are you okay?" she asked.

"I… I'm scared…" mumbled out Diglett.

Suddenly, something floated down in front of Team Invincible. It was a Skarmory, a Steel/Flying Pokemon with a silver-colored metallic bird body, with a darker colored neck, a sharp beak and horn on his head, dark-colored feet with only two front claws, a dark tail with a circle cut out of the bottom, and sharp wings with red sharp feathers under silver-colored ones.

"You! What do you think you're doing here?!" cried Skarmory.

"We're here to rescue Diglett!" growled Pika. "Skarmory! Don't do this! Release Diglett!"

"_How dare you! _It's their fault! I haven't slept in days because the earthquakes frighten me so! Every night we had them!" yelled back Skarmory. "Those quakes are caused by this brat's ilk running wild underground!"

"That's not true." Pat replied. "Well, there have been many earthquakes lately, but… It would take more than Diglett's family going wild under the ground to cause Earthquakes."

"YOU BE QUIET!" snapped Skarmory. "We'll fight if you keep that up!"

"It's no good!" cried Justin. "Skarmory is too agitated to reason."

"We'll have to fight it out…" growled Pat. "And oh man do I want to! Let's-a go!"

And thus began the first of many fierce battles…

Pat and Pika crept closer to Skarmory to launch a few powerful attacks, while Justin shouted: "ICE BEAM!"

A small, glowing sphere of light blue energy formed in Justin's mouth, and soon it shot out in the style of an icy blue thunderbolt, blasting towards Skarmory.

"We'll have none of that!" Skarmory flew up into the sky, dodging Ice Beam.

"Cool… You know Ice Beam, J?" Pat asked.

"Yep."

"THUNDERSHOCK!" yelled Pika. She shot a small thunderbolt at Skarmory, hitting it with a super-effective attack.

Skarmory growled, and then flew down towards Pika, preparing to tackle her.

"FLAMETHROWER!" Pat yelled.

"WATER GUN!" shouted Justin.

Both shot out beams toward Skarmory, with Pat's being orange, yellow, and red fire and Justin's being cool, blue water. The two attacks intertwined each other, making a strong combo attack, and slammed into Skarmory, knocking the bird out of the sky and onto the ground in front of us, at the tip of the cliff.

"And now…" I growled, starting to run towards Skarmory and preparing to ram it off the cliff and down about 500 feet.

"Stop, Pat!" Pika grabbed Pat's tail feathers, stopping him from hurting Skarmory anymore.

"Grr…" growled the collapsed Skarmory, panting heavily. "I can't keep up! I'll flee for now!" He flew up, into the skies…

Pika sighed from exhaustion. "We chased Skarmory off, Diglett! It's OK now. Come down over here."

"I can't…" replied Diglett. "I'm to scared to move…"

"OK, no problem. We'll come to you. Just wait."

Pika advanced to the edge of the cliff, but stopped. "Whoa…"

Justin walked to the edge. "Sheesh! I can't see the bottom!" he cried out.

"What can we do? We can't get across this…" Pat mumbled.

Suddenly, the two Magnemite from the Thunderwave Cave floated down! "BZZ-BZZ!"

"Hey! I thought I got rid of you two!" Pat exclaimed.

The two frowned at him, and said: "WE GOT WORD OF THIS. WE CAN RESCUE DIGLETT. BZZ-BZZ!"

The two Magnemite floated to Diglett and rescued him…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

All six Pokemon involved in the rescue, including Diglett, were back at the base.

"I was so scared… Thank you!" cried out Diglett. "I don't like high places… My feet still feel like their walking on air…"

Pika, Pat, Justin, and the two Magnemite sweat dropped.

"Feet…?" mumbled Pika.

"HE HAS THEM? FEET…?" whispered the two Magnemite to each other.

"Well, now you're safe. That's what counts." Pika said.

Diglett looked at Team Invincible and thanked them. Then, Dugtrio erupted out from the ground. "You're safe! Great!" he cried out happily.

"Papa!" Diglett joyously said.

"Were you hurt?" asked Dugtrio to his son.

"Nope! It was scary, but I'm all right, all thanks to Team Invincible!"

Dugtrio and Diglett thanked the Team again, as well as the two Magnemite, and retreated back underground, but not before handing us a few rewards…

"WE'LL BE ON OUR WAY, TOO…" said Magnemite number one.

"Wait!" cried Pika. "Uh… Would you like to join our team? I know we already asked but…"

"NO THEY DON'T!" Pat yelled, shoving the two Magnemite away.

"Are you saying you could've done that alone…?" sweat-dropped Justin.

"I can fly!"

"Then do it."

"Eh… I can't right now?" Pat mumbled.

Justin and Pika gained two red anger crosses, and yelled:

"Were you just making fun of us?!" Pika turned to Magnemite. "So how about it?"

"THAT SOUNDS FUN!" cheered the first Magnemite. "BUT… WE NEED A PLACE TO STAY IN CASE OF AN EMERGENCY…"

"Um…" Pika replied, trying to think.

_The base is crowded already with Pat and now Justin, so… Um… _she thought.

"OH… THERE ISN'T…" groaned Magnemite. The two floated away.

"Too bad…" Pika sighed. "Looks like places for Pokemon to live are vital if we want Pokemon to join us… Ah! I know! Pokemon Square has a shop that wasn't open yesterday, but we'll see tomorrow!"

All three members agreed, though Pat mumbled his, and went into the base to sleep…

PM: I know the last part of the chapter was dominated by speech, but I kinda copied most of it from my game, although a little was changed (NO CREDIT FOR ME! NINTENDO DID IT!), which I restarted the file of… Sniffle… MY POOR LEVEL 100 ARTICUNO AND FERALIGATR! LOST FOREVER! And for you guys… Well, Action Replays solve all problems.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Three: A.C.T. and the Sinister Woods**_

Pat tossed and turned about in his sleep… He had been having awkward dreams for the past few days, but didn't tell anyone…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

…

_Ugh… _Pat groaned. _I'm having another one of those dreams again…?_

…_I heard something… A Pokemon trying to talk to me… I can hear better, but still… _

…_My role? …Why I'm a Pokemon…?_

Pat saw something, but it flashed away.

_Wait! Tell me more! _he cried out.

He then heard Pika's voice…

"_Pat…! Wake up!"_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Pat's eyes groggily opened, and he saw he was laying on top of Pika, with his beak millimeters from Pika's mouth. And she did not look too happy…

"Heh-heh… Sorry, Pika." Pat rolled off. "I was just having a weird dream… I've had several in their, uh… 'category', you could say…"

"Weird dreams?" asked Pika as her anger flooded from her face. "Hmm…"

Pat told Pika about the dreams he had been having.

"OK… Pat, you said you're actually a human. Maybe the dreams have to do with how that happened! But, Pat…" Pika began to ask, with her face a lot more serious. "What do you want to do? Become a human again or…"

"Hmm… I haven't thought about it, Pika. But my gut instinct is… Well, I don't know…"

"Is it a problem for you?" Pika cocked her head in a curious manner. "Well, I hope so! It's more fun with you here with me!" She then blushed at what she said.

"Ah, Pat…" came Justin's voice. He had his cloak on his shell, and was standing on one leg propped up against the wall across the room. "I have been having such dreams…Involving my role as well…"

Pika looked at Pat and Justin, and then said:

"We gotta go to Pokemon Square, remember?" She walked out of the base, with the other two following.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Team Invincible walked into Pokemon Square, and this time saw a new shop. Next door to the Felicity Bank was the Wigglytuff Club, with a Wigglytuff, a Normal Pokemon with a pink bunny body having large blue eyes, floppy ears, and a white stomach behind the counter. Justin, Pika, and Pat walked over to the new shop.

"Hey, hey!" greeted Wigglytuff. "Welcome to the Wigglytuff Club – a circle of friends! Oh? Is this your first visit?"

Pat and the others nodded.

"Oh I get it! You started a Rescue Team too, didn't you?"

They nodded again.

"You came to the right place! I sell Friend Areas to add members to your team. Since this is your first time, I'll give you two freebies: the Wild Plains and Mist-Rise Forest!" Wigglytuff handed the three a map to the Friend Areas.

"Now Pokemon who live there can be recruited! Yay!"

Pika asked, "How do we get new recruits?"

"If you're battling a Pokemon whose Area you have, they may come to admire you as a friend. If so, they may ask you if they can join your team! Just keep trying!" Wigglytuff cheered.

Then, the two Magnemite floated by.

"Oh, great…" Pat muttered.

"BZZ-BZZ! IF YOU'RE GIVING AWAY FRIEND AREAS… CAN YOU ALSO GIVE MY FRIENDS ACCESS TO THE POWER PLANT?" asked the first one.

"Gotcha!" smiled Wigglytuff. He put a sticker marked Power Plant onto the Area Map. "That's all the freebies today! You gotta buy the rest!"

"YES! NOW I CAN JOIN THEIR TEAM!" laughed the second Magnemite.

"I KNOW HE TURNED DOWN YOUR OFFER YESTERDAY… _KIND OF_." Magnemite number two glared at Pat. "BUT AFTER THINKING IT OVER LAST NIGHT, HE REALLY WANTED TO JOIN TEAM INVINCIBLE."

"I'M SORRY, BUT COULD YOU ALLOW ME TO JOIN? I AM NOT ASKING PAT, THOUGH!" the other Magnemite asked.

"Yeah! Okay!" replied Pika and Justin. Justin clamped Pat's beak shut.

"YAY! I'LL BE AT THE POWER PLANT IF YOU NEED ME." Magnemite said. He and the other one left.

Team Invincible walked back to the main area of the Square, and noticed a commotion of some sort.

"Hey, look…" Pika said to the others. They walked over, next to a Lombre, a Grass/Water Pokemon with green and light blue skin, red lips, red claws, and a large green leaf on his head.

In the center of the Square was a Jumpluff, a Flying/Grass Pokemon with a light blue spherical body, having two short arms with large, body-sized cotton balls on its hands, and a short stalk on its head with the same cotton ball tip.

Jumpluff was talking to a Rescue Team, the leader of which was Shiftry, a Grass/Dark Pokemon with a brown, wood-like body having a pointy nose, a large white mane, dark eyes, three leaves for fingers at the tips of its arms, and feet like high-heeled shoes, with a "block" of wood on the heels.

Behind Shiftry were two Nuzleaf, also Grass/Dark Pokemon with brown bodies and pointy noses, with a light brown streak across where their eyes were, a green leaf coming out of their heads, and onion-shaped light brown knees.

"No way I'm working for that." replied Shiftry roughly to Jumpluff.

"But my friend needs a gust of wind! Please!" cried Jumpluff.

Pika greeted Lombre. "Hi, what's going on?"

"Huh? In the center square? Jumpluff's begging for a rescue mission, but not finding any luck. See that guy?" Lombre pointed at Shiftry. "He's the leader of Team Shifty. But their greedy, and don't work unless they get paid royally. Jumpluff's been begging for help, but… I feel sorry for it."

Suddenly we all heard: "Wait!" from a loud, yet deep voice.

Shiftry turned around to meet three powerful Pokemon; one was a Charizard, an orange dragon-like Pokemon with two spikes coming from the back of his head, wings with dark green insides, a yellow underside, and a flaming tail; a Tyranitar, a tyrannosaurus rex-shaped Pokemon with an olive green body, having spikes run all the way down its back and two above its eyes, with black designs on its arms, blue diamond shapes on its kneecaps and stomach, and spikes on his tail; and lastly, an Alakazam, a golden fox-bodied Pokemon with a long mustache, brown shoulder pads and chest plate, and two silver spoons in hand.

"Oh!" cried Shiftry. "Wh-What do you want?"

"It's Alakazam!" exclaimed one of the passers-by.

"That's Alakazam?!" cried out another.

"Rather coldhearted, aren't you?" Alakazam asked Shiftry. "To save Jumpluff's friend, a strong gust of wind is needed. Your leafy fans can whip up powerful winds. It's an easy matter for you. Help him out."

Shiftry looked around, and shouted: "Grr! OK, we'll do it!" He then ran off, with his Nuzleaf friends following.

"Wow…" gasped Pika. "Shiftry agreed without any argument."

"Who are they?" asked Justin to Lombre.

"What? You don't know?! It's Team A.C.T.! They're the most famous and powerful rescue team around here!" Lombre pointed at Charizard. "That's Charizard. His Flamethrower can melt mountains!"

He then pointed at Tyranitar. "That is Tyranitar. He takes great pride in his armored body and amazing strength."

Then Lombre pointed at Alakazam. "He's the leader. Alakazam doesn't like getting physical with attacks, but he uses his psychic powers. He's endowed with an amazing brain and an IQ of 5000, and has memorized everything that has happened to the world. He does all the commanding in the team."

Jumpluff floated to Alakazam and thanked him cheerfully.

"No need for thanks. It is only natural that you get help." replied Alakazam. "If you are turned down again, please come see me. Take care." Alakazam turned to walk off, when he heard Pat saying:

"They don't look _that _strong… I could easily beat Alakazam's brains out! Heh-heh!"

Charizard growled at Pat's remark, and Alakazam pointed at him. "You! How would you like to fight me, one-on-one?!"

"Uh… Erm… Well… Um…" stuttered Pat.

"Heh-heh… Look at the little chicken quiver!" jeered Tyranitar.

"GRR! I AM NOT A CHICKEN!" Pat let loose a rage-powered burst of flames towards Tyranitar, but they deflected off of him!

"Yawn." he taunted.

Pat looked around to find a place to hide, and chose behind Pika.

Team A.C.T. sighed, and walked past Team Invincible. However, Alakazam's eyes drifted towards Pat, as if searching his soul…

"Creepy…" muttered Pat.

"Wow…" sighed Pika. Her eye turned all starry as she watched Alakazam and the others walk off.

"Nothing less from a Gold Rank Team!" cheered the passers-by.

"Fools..." mumbled Pat to himself.

"We gotta become like them and be first-class!" shouted Justin energetically.

However, down to the south of the Square stood… _Gengar, from Team Meanies!_

"We'll see about that!" he cackled.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_The next morning…_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Pat awoke, this time not having any weird dreams disturb him. He walked outside to freshen up and meet the dew-stained morning. It had rained heavily that night, meaning a few puddles were on the ground. Pelipper flew by and dropped off some mail, and then flew away.

"What a nice day." Pat said, looking at the dew dripping from nearby trees and clouds lazily float by in the sky.

He checked the mailbox, finding only news, so he put it in the storage bin underneath.

"Might as well do a mission I picked up yesterday when no one was looking…" Pat took out a letter, and read it.

"Let's see…"

_Please bring an Oran Berry! I need one to finish my collection! _

_Client: Voltorb._

_Place: Thunderwave Cave_

_Rank: E._

_Reward: Gravelrock 11._

Pat headed for the Thunderwave Cave, where he delivered the requested item to Voltorb, who was about halfway deep into the cave, and returned home after getting the 11 Gravelrocks.

"Huh… J and Pika still aren't awake… Well, I guess I can't blame them. It's still about seven." Pat went back inside to get some more sleep…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Later…_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Pat was woken up by Pika, who was informed about the successful mission earlier.

The three walked outside, and heard someone call to them.

"I knew that Team Invincible was still here!"

The three looked down the path to see…

"_**TEAM MEANIES?!**_" cried out Pika. "Not you idiots again!"

Gengar and his cronies ran up to the Mailbox and looked inside.

"Drat. It's clean." grumbled Gengar.

"Heh-heh!" Pat sneered.

"SILENCE!" hissed Ekans, making several about-to-strike poses.

Pat ran behind Justin, who said: "Who are you people?!"

"T-Team Meanies…" stuttered Pat. "A group of world-conqueror-wannabes who pose as a rescue team."

"Oh, now that is just plain… Awesome."

"_NOT YOU TOO…_" groaned Pika, sweat-dropping and smacking her face with her hand in embarrassment.

Team Meanies had already scampered off…

"Phooey." growled Pika. "They tried that again!"

"At least they were unsuccessful this time…" said Pat.

And then, the three heard several screams.

"PAT! PIKA! SQUIRTLE I'VE NEVER MET!"

"Huh…?" Pat and Pika looked south from the base to see… Caterpie, the one who they rescued from the Tiny Woods!

"Hey, Caterpie! How are you?" asked Pat.

"Guys! Please help my friend!"

"What's the matter?"

"I was playing with Metapod… But he got lost in the woods, and he's still out there!"

"…Oh, I see! That does sound bad! Keh-keh-keh-keh!"

Team Meanies reappeared!

"Great… You fools again!" growled Pat.

Ekans leapt towards him like a real rattlesnake would lurch towards its prey.

"MOMMY!"

"Sssssshut up, kid!" hissed Ekans.

"Have no fear! We're here to save your friend Metapod!" said Gengar heroically.

"Hold on, Gengar!" Justin growled. "Caterpie came to us for help!"

"You think you can do this mission with your amateur level skills? Keh-keh-keh-keh! So Caterpie, how about you give the reward to whoever brings back your pal first?"

"But I don't have any money…" replied Caterpie.

"That's alright! I'm sure we can talk your mom into rewarding us when we're done. Oh yes… You can even join our team. There's an offer you can't refuse!"

Gengar cackled, and then pointed at Pat. "That's the deal, Pat! First to Metapod wins!" Team Meanies ran away.

"Pat, let's get going." Pika said.

"Yeah. We'll beat Team Meanies to Metapod with hours to spare!"

Team Invincible walked off, to the east, into a lush forest with water streams, red and yellow mushrooms, and some spider webs.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Well, this must be it. Metapod is lost somewhere in these woods." said Justin as Team Invincible advanced into the Sinister Woods.

Almost immediately, they came upon a wild Pokemon about to attack: a Sudowoodo, a Rock Pokemon with a brown body shaped like a tree, with its three fingers having balls of leaves at the tips.

"WATER GUN!" yelled Justin as he blasted a beam of water onto Sudowoodo. The Sudowoodo responded. "ROCK THROW!" it yelled.

It stomped its foot, causing rocks to fly up from the ground and hit Justin.

"Urgh!" he groaned.

"THUNDERSHOCK!" shouted Pika. She shot a strand of lightning towards Sudowoodo, causing the Rock Pokemon to fall over and faint.

"One down, who knows how many more to go." Pat said sarcastically, following his partners deeper into the woods.

A little while later, Team Invincible came across four sleeping Cascoon, Bug Pokemon which were cocoons with spikes coming out of their bodies, glaring eyes, and a purplish tint.

"That's a lot of Cascoon…" gasped Pat.

"Well, they can't move on their own anyway, so let's let them sleep." Pika said.

All though they walked very quietly past the Cascoon, they all woke up and fired a thin strand of silk at Team Invincible; a String Shot!

"Gah! Can't… move!" cried Pat.

Justin retreated into his shell and began spinning around violently, freeing himself of String Shot with a Rapid Spin.

"WATER GUN!" he yelled, beaming from his mouth another Water Gun, this time hitting every single Cascoon, knocking them into trees, which in turn knocked them out.

Pat let loose a few Embers onto his silk and was freed, and did the same to Pika's.

"Whew… I suggest we keep moving if we want to get to Metapod." she said.

With a few glances to look for threats, the three sprinted away from their location.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

They must have been near the end, for there were small creeks running by them as Team Invincible ran past. They were starting to see daylight when…

"STOP!" boomed a loud voice.

Pat, Pika, and Justin looked around worriedly, and then looked up to see a Pokemon descend upon them: a Scyther, a Bug/Flying Pokemon with a green mantis body, having small transparent wings and scythe blades on its arms.

"Whoever you are…" growled Scyther. "Go home! We have captured a Metapod and will not let him go!"

"Oh, shut up, Bug-breath." Pat snarled. "FLAMETHROWER!"

From his beak Pat let out a beam of fire, hitting Scyther in the chest. He sizzled as he fell into a small river nearby.

"QUICK ATTACK!" shouted Pika. She made a dash for the dazed Scyther, with white energy following her. With a ram, Scyther was knocked into a tree and back in front of Pat.

"Time to finish you. EMBER!" He blew out several burning fireballs onto Scyther, causing him to be bunt again.

"Ah… Crispy, juicy, fried Scyther. Got a fork anyone?" asked Pat.

"YUCK! Hey, what's a fork?" Pika queried.

"Eh…" Justin sweat-dropped. "Come on! Let's go, guys!"

With another quick start, Team Invincible made it out into the daylight, where the final portion of the forest was. It was darker, and looked rather… Sinister.

"They sure chose a good name for this place." chuckled Pat. Suddenly, the sound of a crumbling… _something _reach their ears.

"Oh, great! We're in here just a few hours…" Justin said.

"Minutes to the readers."

They heard the sound again.

"GRR! SHUT UP BEFORE THE WHOLE WORLD COLLAPSES BECAUSE THE FOURTH WALL HAS BEEN BROKEN!" yelled Pika and Justin angrily.

And then, they heard the mad cackling of Gengar.

"KEH-KEH-KEH-KEH-KEH!"

Team Meanies rushed forward from behind Team Invincible, blocking their path.

"Keh-keh! You know who's gonna get to Metapod first? We are! So for you to go ahead…" sneered Gengar.

"Well, we can't let that happen, now can we?" cut in Medicham.

"Wh-What?!" Pat cried. "Hey, Gengar! Why do you always mess with us?!"

"Oh? Didn't we tell you?" replied Gengar. "Our aim is world domination!"

"And once again…" Pat and Justin said. "_**CAN WE JOIN!?**_"

Ekans began to move around like he could strike, and then hisses: "Caterpie's mama will give ussss a generous reward. And Caterpie will join usss too, bringing us clossser to our goal. Sssso… NO!"

"Keh-keh! And for that, your lot is in the way! So sorry to say…" Gengar smirked.

"But your party…" grinned Medicham.

"Is over right here and now! Say good bye, foolssssss!" hissed Ekans.

"IT'S GO TIME!" yelled Team Invincible.

"I can't wait to get you idiots out of my system!" Pat growled.

"Prepare to feel electrocuted!" snarled Pika.

"TAKE THIS!" yelled Justin.

Pika began by using Tail Whip, wagging her tail and lowering Ekans' Defense stat.

"ICE BEAM!" yelled Justin. An icy blue sphere formed in his mouth, which shot out as a thunderbolt-shaped beam, hitting Medicham and knocking him back a bit.

"EMBER!" roared Pat. Facing Ekans, he blew out several red-hot fireballs, which hit Ekans, knocking him backwards.

"Keh-keh… LICK!" shouted Gengar. He leapt towards Pika and slapped her with his tongue.

"YAGH!" cried Pika in disgust.

"POISSSSSON SSSSTING!" growled Ekans. He opened his mouth and shot out a barrage of purple glowing needles at Justin.

Justin retreated into his shell, causing Poison Sting to deflect off.

Medicham got into a meditative position using Meditate, increasing his Attack stat.

"Okay… Let's try this…" Pat whispered something into Justin's ear.

"Gotcha! ICE BEAM!"

The Squirtle-bodied ex-human opened his mouth, forming a light blue energy sphere that shot a thunderbolt blast at Medicham. Justin then moved his head towards Ekans and hit him as well. Both Pokemon were encased in icy prisons.

"FLAMETHROWER!" Pat yelled, opening his beak. A flames flashed from his beak, and then a beam of them blasted towards Ekans and then Medicham, melting their prisons but making them both topple over and faint.

"Whoa." blinked Pat and Justin at their powerful combination.

"Grr… NIGHT SHADE!" yelled Gengar. From his eyes shot two beams of black and red energy at Pat, knocking him onto his back.

"Ow…" he groaned.

"Pat!" cried Pika. She began growling deeply at Gengar, causing the Ghost and Poison Pokemon to slowly walk backwards. "YOU HURT PAT! YOU SHALL FEEL MY WRATH!" She began crackling with a lot of blue electricity.

"P-Pika…?" mumbled Pat in question.

"_SHOCK WAVE!_" yelled Pika. Streams of blue electricity from her cheeks arched in front of her to form a ball of blue electricity. It shot forward at Gengar, knocking him back several yards, and KO'ing him.

"Urgh… You will pay for this!" he moaned. Somehow all three badly-bruised members of Team Meanies got up and ran away.

"Wow, Pika…" said Pat quietly.

The female Pikachu walked up to him and picked him up, holding an Oran Berry.

"Here Pat. Eat this." She stuffed it into his mouth, healing him completely.

"HA-HA! I will destroy all in my path!" yelled Pat energetically, causing Pika and Justin to sweat-drop.

"H-Hello?" came a voice. Team Invincible looked into the woods to see a Bug Pokemon come out. He had a green cocoon body.

"Metapod!" cheered Justin. "We found you!"

"You came to rescue me? Yay!" grinned Metapod. Well, his mouth couldn't be seen, but…

Team Invincible led Metapod back to the base.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Thank you so much, Pika and Pat!" smiled Caterpie, starry-eyed.

"WHAT ABOUT ME?!" shouted Justin.

"You too, Justin." Metapod said. "Thank you so much!"

The two Bug Pokemon crawled away, leaving a Cheri Berry, a Pecha Berry, and an Oran Berry.

"Well, let's get some sleep, guys." Pika said after collecting the rewards.

All three walked into the shack of a base to get some well-earned sleep…


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Four: The Silent Chasm and Introduction of a Legend…**_

_The Next Morning_

Pat woke up from his deep sleep, Pika and Justin still dreaming.

_Hmm. No dreams this time… _thought the Torchic-bodied person, walking outside for a breath of fresh air.

…But his hopes were soon dashed…

"_**HELP! HELP!**_"

Pat looked in all directions, looking for the cause of the loud yelling. It was as if the answer could just come up and smack him in the face the yelling sounded so close…

And it did. Literally.

A Jumpluff slammed into Pat's round orange head, knocking both to the ground.

"Ow…" Pat groaned.

"Sorry." the "rampaging" Jumpluff apologized. "Umm, is Rescue Team Invincible here?"

Pat got up and nodded.

"Well, I need your help…"

From the Grass/Flying Pokemon's frantic yelling, the other two members of Team Invincible had woken up and walked outside.

"What's all the yelling…?" Pika asked groggily.

"This Jumpluff needs our help." Pat replied.

"Yeah." replied Jumpluff. "See… My other Jumpluff friend, the one who got stuck, is still gone… Shiftry hasn't come back!"

The other two shocked, Pat asked: "Where is Jumpluff, Jumpluff? Uh… That made no sense."

"The Silent Chasm. If you wanna accept the mission, I'll take you there."

Jumpluff began floating to the northeast, Team Invincible following.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Now on a gray-colored cliff overlooking a canyon, Pika asked Jumpluff:

"So, your friend is… In… This chasm…?"

Jumpluff nodded worriedly. "Yes… I hope it's not too tough for you guys…"

"What, me?! These two, yes, but not me!" Pat smirked.

"AHEM." Justin and Pika growled.

"…What?"

The two sweat dropped.

"Oh, yeah… One more thing…" Jumpluff spoke up. "Deep within the Silent Chasm lives a large monster…"

Pat jumped up in fright. "A MONSTER?! HIDE ME PIKA!" He ran towards Pika and cowered behind her, causing not only Pika and Justin, but also Jumpluff to sweat drop.

"Well…" Pika gulped. "Here we go... Pat, if you're scared, stay here."

"Oh, even I'm not scared of the monster." Justin said smugly.

"Oh, yeah… It's also rumored it's an Electric Type." Jumpluff added.

"MOMMY!" Justin cried out, hiding behind Pika as well.

"Oh, for Pete's sake…" Pika sighed, sweat-dropping again.

The three began walking down a small pathway cut into the rock of the chasm, making sure they wouldn't fall.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Okay… Let's hope this monster is only folklore…" gulped Justin as the trio proceeded down into the clouded depths of the chasm.

"Hmm… I can see several Pokemon from here, all of them Bugs." Pat said. "So we all have advantages, since some are part Flying..."

"Okay, that's enough, Mr. Analytical. My brain hurts enough." Justin said.

Pat sweat dropped as the three continued going down into the chasm. But they were soon stopped, for they met up with a Yanma, a Bug/Flying Pokemon with a long, red dragonfly body with four see-through wings.

Yanma made the first move, buzzing towards Pika at a high speed for a Quick Attack.

"FLAMETHROWER!" Pat yelled, shooting a burst of fire towards the Bug, protecting Pika from harm.

"Thanks, Pat. Let's move on."

The trio continued, finally reaching the bottom. Two Pokemon were waiting for them, however; a Weedle, a small, orange, worm-like Bug/Poison Pokemon with a horn on its head, and a Beedrill, also a Bug/Poison Pokemon with a yellow bee-like body having white drills for hands, clear wings, and black stripes on its body, along with large red eyes.

"Hmm. The evolution of Weedle, and Weedle. Interesting." Justin said to himself.

Pat began stuttering in fright. "B… B… BEE! AAH! HOLD ME, PIKA!"

Pat hopped over to Pika, who simply moved back, causing Pat to crash to the ground.

"Pat, why do you always hide behind me or look to me for help with your numerous fears?"

"…Well, Justin holding me wouldn't look right."

Pika sweat dropped, and then shouted: "LOOK OUT! BEEDRILL AT TEN O' CLOCK!"

Pat gulped, and then yelled: "Time for evasive move thirty-eight! …" He blinked as he thought of something to do, then just wound up running around like a headless chicken. Which is appropriate, because he _was _a chicken.

"Grr… Pat, can you maybe not give the readers any more comic relief this chapter?" Justin asked.

"FINE! BUT I'M STILL RUNNING FOR MY LIFE!"

Pika muttered a few things, then began crackling with electricity. "SHOCK WAVE!"

From between her cheeks shot a ball of blue lightning slamming into the Beedrill and knocking it away.

Pat stopped running, and began bouncing up and down happily. "I did it! I did it!"

An anger cross popped up on Pika's head, as well as Justin's.

"I SAID NO MORE COMIC RELIEF!" shouted the Squirtle-bodied person.

"AND I BEAT THE BEEDRILL!" yelled the female Pikachu.

Pat smirked. "Details, details. I'll get the Weedle. FLAMETHROWER!"

Pat shot a burst of orange and red flames at the Weedle, who was burnt in several places when the flame beam ended.

"Let's go." Justin said, leading his two companions deeper into the chasm…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Meanwhile, at the End of the Chasm…_

Shiftry stood in front of a freed Jumpluff. "Job well done." he said smugly.

However, where he was, a cave with a hole in the ceiling, was soon turned pitch dark, and a pair of glowing yellow eyes seemed to float into the room from the hole.

"_**Who dares to disturb my sleep…? WAS IT YOU, YOU IDIOT?!**_"

Shiftry gasped as the light returned, seeing before him… A true… And real… _Monster._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Team Invincible now near the end of the chasm, they had decided to take a little break, eating Oran Berries to restore health that was taken by encounters with other Beedrill, and just eating type-specific Gummies to help with hunger and increase their IQ Skills.

After finishing off a Yellow Gummi, Pika said: "Well, let's go into the cave, guys. I'm sure it's nothing… We haven't seen hide nor hair of the monster."

"You're right, Pika. So let's go." Pat said, still stuffing a Red Gummi into his mouth.

Justin wiped his mouth with a small napkin, ridding his face of a Blue Gummi's residue. "I agree."

The trio got up, grabbed their supplies, and went into the nearby cave…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was a small cave, with only a thin passageway marked by little streams of water, so Pat lead the others in, shaking from the nervousness.

They spotted a freed Jumpluff in front of them, and several rocks inside the cave.

"Hey!" Justin said. "Are you okay, Jumpluff?"

Jumpluff sadly replied. "Uh-huh… But, uh…"

"…" Pat blinked, starting to become even more nervous.

"Shiftry's out cold in the back…"

Pika gasped, crying out: "What?! Take us to him!"

Jumpluff floated to the back of the cave, leading the group to the KO'd form of Shiftry.

"Whoa… What the heck happened…?" Pat asked, eyeing suspicious burns on Shiftry's body.

"Well, see…"

Shiftry's eyes opened, and he yelled: "Get… Get outta here! All of you! Shoo!"

Of course, by waving his fans, he whipped up a small gust of wind, powerful enough to make Pat fly back. He grabbed onto Pika's ear with his beak, allowing him to not be blown away.

"Ow, ow, ow…" Pika groaned.

"Sorry… But really, hit the road!" Shiftry yelled, ceasing the winds, allowing Pat to get back on the ground.

Suddenly, the room turned completely dark, as if it were night.

"Hey! Wh-what's happening…?!" Pat cried out.

"IT'S COMING! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Shiftry screamed.

A loud bird shriek reached everyone's ears, as well as a shout from Shiftry. When the light returned, Shiftry was gone!

"Oh, crud…" Justin gulped.

Suddenly, from the hole in the cave's roof, a large bird-like form flew in… It was about five or six times the height of Justin, Pat, and Pika, with a yellow-feathered body having spiky-tipped wings, a spiky triangular cluster of feathers sprouting from its back, long red legs and feet, and a large orange beak.

The large bird began to speak in a deep voice. "I am Zapdos, embodiment of lightning. Who dares to come to my resting place?!"

Pat's mouth dropped down several inches, and then he began to hop around Zapdos, shouting excitedly:

"Zapdos! Wow! Can I have your autograph? Huh? Huh? Huh?"

Zapdos growled, and then roared: "SHUT UP! If you wish to save Shiftry, come to Mt. Thunder."

The large bird flew away.

"Z-Z-Z-Z-Z…" Justin stuttered.

The four Pokemon returned to the base, climbing up the chasm's walls by grabbing roots sprouting from its sides.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The two Jumpluff were happily floating in front of Pat, Pika, and Justin.

"I'm saved! Thank you so much!" cheered the rescued one.

"But Shiftry's in the hands of the legendary monster now…" groaned the other one.

Pika stepped over to Jumpluff to comfort him, and asked: "Just what happened that made Shiftry get knocked out cold…?"

"Right. Shiftry freed me with his winds, but then they broke a thundercloud… Then that monster… Zapdos… came down and zapped him…"

Justin began thinking, mumbling out loud. "…Zapdos… Hmm…"

Suddenly a familiar voice said: "Did you say Zapdos?"

The five Pokemon looked towards Pokemon Square to see Team A.C.T.!

"Alakazam!" cheered Pika.

"And Charizard…" Pat said.

"And Tyranitar!" Justin gasped.

The high-ranking team walked towards Team Invincible. "So… Zapdos does exist… I heard it had been asleep for a while…" spoke Alakazam.

"So Shiftry woke it up?" Justin asked.

"No. This only was the trigger. Zapdos was most likely awoken by the natural disasters that are suddenly in abundance. Hmm… Well, we shall go to Mt. Thunder and rescue Shiftry. Zapdos may be powerful…"

"…But we can beat that big bird!" Charizard said. The trio began walking away, when Pat interrupted.

"We're going too."

"WHAT?!"

"Zapdos may be powerful, and for that, I want to defeat it. No one should be more powerful than ME! IT'S NOT RIGHT!"

"…Um… Yeah. And I'll go to rescue Shiftry." Pika said. Justin nodded.

"But… Zapdos is way beyond your skill level…"

Pat growled angrily and yelled: "SAY THAT TO MY FACE, FOX-BOY! BEYOND _**MY **_SKILL LEVEL?! IT'S _**OVER NINE THOUSAND!**_"

Alakazam growled, causing Pat to hide behind Pika, and for her, Justin, Tyranitar, Charizard, and the two Jumpluff to sweat drop.

"Okay, then again, maybe it's a good idea to stay…" muttered the Torchic-embodied human. "…If I'm scared of Alakazam…"

"Zapdos doesn't scare us." Pika said.

"But what about me?! I… I've had a brilliant summary of the facts pertaining to why: I'm a _little _bird; HE'S A _**BIG BIRD!**_ He even has the yellow feather…"

Justin spoke up. "At Pat's 'summary': LOL. At Zapdos' Electric powers: I'm a Water-type!"

Pika sighed, then said: "We're going."

Justin and Pat looked at each other, and said in synch: "Ow… My stomach…"

Pika sweat dropped, this time the drop being large. "Those two pull that all the time. We're gonna go to Mt. Thunder, Team A.C.T."

Alakazam thought, and then nodded. "Fine. I see that you have courage. But we must go separate ways; neither team wants to be slowed."

Team A.C.T. left, leaving the five Pokemon to themselves… And then the two Jumpluff left as well, headed for Pokemon Square.

PM: Some may be confused about Justin saying "at…" whatever. Here's one tip: if you know the Super Smash Bros. series, go to smashboards dot com, a site I go to quite a LOT. Now, as in after reviewing, of course. Or any forum sight. At, or rather is used in place of a quote sometimes, like in a Quick Reply.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Five: MT. THUNDER**_

_The Next Morning…_

Pat was asleep on his small pad/ bed, soon awaking to the usual twittering of birds.

"YA-HOO! NO DREAMS!"

His outburst also woke up Pika and Justin.

"PAT! What's the big idea waking us up?!" Justin yelled.

"Yeah!"

"…Today is the day we go fight Electro Bird Brain…"

"EXACTLY! We were hoping we could sleep through today…" Pika groaned.

"…True. Hey didn't you say we were going last chapter…? Well regardless, we'd better go anyway… Mt. Thunder, here we reluctantly come…"

Team Invincible slowly walked from their base to a mountain covered in thunderclouds, to the east.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Pain…" Pat groaned. "This is the longest we've ever walked from the base…"

"Yeah… At least I can spin around to move." Justin retreated into his shell and used Rapid Spin, spinning along the ground at his partners' speed.

"Yes, lucky you…" Pat said, pressing a smirk on his bird beak. He jumped onto Justin's shell. "Whoo-hoo! FUN!"

Justin sweat-dropped inside his shell and then popped out, sending Pat flying backwards. "We're here."

The three Pokemon looked up to see the thundercloud-covered mountain, adorned with yellow soil and a few green roots and plants, mostly shaped like thunderbolts.

"Ooh…" Justin groaned. Suddenly, a thunderbolt lashed out from the sky at him, striking right next to him.

"YOW!"

Pat growled, then walked up a small pathway to a cliff, Pika and Justin following. They came to a cave, the entrance to Mt. Thunder.

"This is the entrance to Mt. Thunder, guys…" he said.

"I wonder if Alakazam is already here?" Pika pondered, starry-eyed.

_You've been star-struck… _Pat thought.

"Zapdos…" Justin said. "It's sure to be strong… And it's an Electric Element, so… Ugh, I'm so nervous…"

The trio entered the cave…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Instantly, they ran into trouble; standing in front of them, guarding the mountain's entrance was an Electrike, an Electric Element with a slightly canine, green body, with yellow marks on two plates on the sides of his head and a small yellow tail.

"Who dares enter Master Zapdos' lair?!" he barked.

"Umm… Us?" Pat replied.

Electrike looked at Pika and his eyes became hearts. "Well, let me date this little cutie and you can go through."

A red anger cross popped up on Pika's head, followed by Pat blasting a powerful Flamethrower at the flirtatious Pokemon, knocking it out of the cave.

"…Wow. Thanks Pat. I hate flirts."

Team Invincible continued their climb through Mt. Thunder, soon reaching two more Pokemon: another Electrike, and a Pidgeotto, a Normal/Flying Pokemon with a yellow and brown-feathered bird body having pink feet, a pink beak, and loose red streamer-like feathers sprouting from its head.

"I'll take Pidgeotto; you two get Electrike." Pika said.

"Hold on, Pika! Electrike's Lightningrod ability…"

Too late; Pika charged up a Shock Wave lightning ball and sent it at Pidgeotto, but it redirected towards Electrike, hitting it without much damage.

"DARN IT! I forgot his ability…" Pika growled.

"Hmph. FLAMETHROWER!" Pat yelled.

"WATER GUN!" Justin roared.

The two launched a fire beam and a water beam at Electrike, both hitting the Pokemon and knocking it away, also knocking it out.

"Ooh…" it moaned.

"Now, Pika! Go for it!" Pat shouted.

Pika began charging up another Shock Wave ball. Seeing this, Pidgeotto whipped up a powerful but small tornado. With a yell of "GUST!", it sent the tornado at Pika. But, the female Pokemon released the Shock Wave, blowing through Gust and hitting Pidgeotto, thus knocking it into Electrike.

"Let's go." Pat said. The three dashed away from the battle site, climbing up through Mt. Thunder's pathways and caverns, even resting at a small pond for a few minutes.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

After several hours of traveling through Mt. Thunder, Team Invincible came to a strange statue; a gray one, shaped like a Kangaskhan.

"Hmm… If Zapdos beats the crud out of us, we can make our way back here. This thing has special healing powers…" Justin said, reading a small inscription on the statue.

"AWESOME! But then this means we're close to Zapdos…" Pika said.

The trio nervously continued after each devoured an Oran Berry, healing them each fully. The cave's inside changed; it was now even more barren then before; it wasn't even a cave. The weeds that were in the cave below had disappeared; only small streams made up the scenery besides the various rocks and cliffs and crevices.

"Hmm… I could go for Beethoven's Fifth…" Pat mumbled.

Justin sweat-dropped. "Please, don't mention other-world music, Pat."

The three continued up several inclines and rocky paths, the peak in sight. However, about three ledges away, they were stopped…

"STOP RIGHT THERE, BUBS!"

Team Invincible looked to their right to see another Pokemon trio: an Electrike, an Electabuzz, an Electric Pokemon with a tiger-like body having yellow fur with black thunderbolt marks, a long feline tail, two electrical plug-like prongs on its head, and two small fangs coming from its mouth, and a Manectric, another Electric Pokemon which was the evolution of Electrike, with yellow stiff fur covering its blue body, a jagged blue tail, a pointed head, and white claws.

"No one, like, gets to Master Zapdos…" growled Electabuzz, who had a stereotypical surfer, or in Pat's words, dude-person, accent.

"Especially some losers like you three." smirked the Electrike.

"YOU SHALL BE DESTROYED IF YOU PROCEED!" roared Manectric.

"I'M NOT A LOSER! THEY ARE!" Pat yelled.

"WE'RE NOT LOSERS! YOU GUYS ARE!" growled Pika and Justin.

"Okay, time for DESTRUCTION!" roared Manectric. He began glowing a yellow color, and sent out several small thunderbolts, a Thundershock attack, at Justin.

"Ice Beam!" shouted the ex-human, blasting a blue thunderbolt at the many thunderbolts, making them disintegrate and for the beam to freeze Manectric in an icy prison.

"Ember – Machine-Gun Style!" Pat shouted, opening his beak. Every second, a small red ember burst from his mouth at Electrike, making the sound of a machine gun, each one hitting.

…_Machine-Gun Style…? …He watches too many kung-fu movies..._ Justin thought, sweat-dropping.

The fury of fireballs knocked out Electrike, leaving its skin charred black in numerous places.

"…Whoa. Dude." Electabuzz said, mouth agape. "Grr. I shall now, like, vaporize you! THUNDERPUNCH, DUDE!"

With his left fist glowing yellow and crackling, the Electric Pokemon powerfully punched Pat, sending him flying back into Justin.

"Ooh…" Pat groaned.

"Ow…" grunted Justin.

Pika made a dash for Electabuzz with white light following her, using Quick Attack, slamming into Electabuzz and knocking it back a little bit.

"Okay, J…" Pat growled after getting off of his friend. "It's time for our Water-Fire special double attack maneuver!"

"…What?"

Pat face-faulted with a sweat-drop, and then just muttered: "Use Water Gun. I'll use Flamethrower."

"Okay, then."

Justin and Pat both shot out beams of their specific type, Water and Fire, which twirled around one another in a spinning red, orange, and blue drill-like attack, slamming into Electabuzz, and then ricocheting off of him and then at Manectric, knocking both formidable Electric Pokemon out.

"Ha-ha! We did it!" Pika cheered.

Pat and Justin panted slowly, since their Fire and Water attack had lasted a long time, draining their energy a bit.

"…Oy…" Pat groaned. "Let's get back to that healing thingamajig, then we'll take on you-know-who."

Team Invincible returned to the Kangaskhan statue for healing, and then to the small ledge before the mountain's peak… Walked up the somehow naturally-formed stairs… And were now on the peak of Mt. Thunder.

"OKAY ZAPDOS! WE'VE COME FOR SHIFTRY!" Pika yelled.

However, the barren, flat peak was empty of life except for the trio of Pokemon and a few small plants.

But then, a loud birdlike shriek reached their ears, and the frightening, jagged-feathered form of Zapdos floated down from the above thunderclouds.

"So… You were foolish enough to come here. You risked your lives to save Shiftry from me?"

"Yes, we did. All of the above. NOW LET HIM GO!" Pat growled.

"Hmph. Forget it, shrimp. He and now you idiots have disturbed my rest, and now… YOU ALL SHALL PAY!"

"Oh, can it… BIRD BRAIN!" Pat roared, several red anger crosses on his head.

"_I_ can disturb you!" Justin smirked, trying to taunt Zapdos.

"Yes, you do it well for us…" Pat muttered.

"GRR!"

The bickering of Justin and Pat must've gotten under Zapdos' skin… Err, feathers… For he loudly roared:

"SILENCE, FOOLS! PREPARE FOR PAIN!"

This small line initiated a battle… One of many battles with a Legendary Pokemon Team Invincible would find themselves in…


	7. Chapter 7

PM: Note that the ending to this chapter is based off of a strange dream I had… YOU WILL GET A LOOK INSIDE THE HEAD OF I, THE PATINATOR! GACK-ACK-ACK-ACK-ACK!

_**Chapter Six: Legendary Brawl I: VS ZAPDOS!**_

"I warned you… I HAVE NO MERCY FOR MEDDLERS SUCH AS YOU!" Zapdos roared, seemingly making the whole mountain shake.

"I knew I should've stayed in bed today…" Pat groaned.

"Not scared…" Justin groaned, sweat dripping down his blue head.

"You don't frighten me! I think…" Pika whimpered.

"Oh, what kind of Rescue Team are we?!" Pat muttered. "I shall take action! Release Shiftry now, Zapdos, or be eliminated!"

What seemed to be a smirk appeared on Zapdos' beak appeared. "You must be determined to utter those words… You shall answer… TO MY RIGHTEOUS, GREAT FURY!"

Another lightning bolt group flashed, starting the battle.

Pat began with an Ember, shooting a series of red fireballs at the Legendary Bird, which merely caused one nearly microscopic burn upon impact.

Pika went next, quivering as she executed a high-speed ram, her Quick Attack, which hit Zapdos. He didn't even flinch, retaliating with a slam of his wing immediately, sending the female Pikachu backwards into Justin and Pat.

"HA-HA-HA-HA! Just try and defeat me!" Zapdos sneered.

"Let's kick it up a notch, guys… We have to rescue Shiftry!" Justin growled as he got off of his friends. He unleashed a powerful Water Gun blast at their foe, which caused only slight damage.

After that, it began to rain somewhat heavily… But that's for later…

Zapdos growled as he beat his wings to dry them from the Water attack. "Fool… This rain enables my Electric moves to get a power boost! Especially against YOU! Thunderbolt!"

Zapdos began to glow yellow, and from its body, the large Pokemon unleashed a large golden thunderbolt, which zipped towards Justin.

"NO! JUSTIN!" Pat screamed. In a burst of speed, he shot in front of Justin, knocking him away from the Thunderbolt… But he was hit himself, illuminated by electricity.

"Pat…!" Justin cried out. He let out a growl, and formed an icy blue sphere in his mouth, blasting Zapdos' left wing with a powerful thunderbolt-style Ice Beam, causing super-effective damage. The attack also brought the Bird to the ground by freezing its wing.

The Thunderbolt ceased, leaving Pat on the ground, scorched nearly everywhere.

"Err… Fried chicken anyone?" Zapdos smirked, shooting another bolt of lightning at his wing to defrost it.

"Pat…" Pika and Justin gasped, seeing their Team's "leader" fried and not moving…

"…"

Both walked slowly up to him, teary-eyed, but Pika even more so…

"……."

"Pat, please wake up…" whimpered Pika, struggling to hold back tears.

"……Mmm…" Pat mumbled. He was awake!

"PAT!" both of his teammates cried out, embracing him tightly.

"…Grr…"

Pat moved out of the two embraces, with a look of anger focused upon Zapdos in his eyes. "ZAPDOS… YOU SHALL NOW LEAVE THIS WORLD…"

Even the Legendary Bird himself was shocked to here such words from, as he called Pat earlier, a chicken.

"What kind of mental illness have you come down with, idiot?" Zapdos growled.

"…ZAPDOS…! YOU SHALL _**PERISH!**_ FLAMETHROWER!"

From his mouth, Pat shot a burst of flames, which slammed into Zapdos and knocked him to the ground, three feet from the cliff.

"URGH…!" it grunted.

"…Whoa… Pat, are you…" Pika started to say. That's when she noticed Pat was glowing a faint reddish-orange color.

"Huh?"

Justin noticed as well. "It must be Pat's ability! Blaze! When his HP is really low, his Fire attacks get a power boost! I have the same ability, but it's Torrent, for Water moves!"

"Cool…" Pika gasped.

"Okay, let's help him out, Pika! Ice Beam!"

Justin shot another thunderbolt-shaped Ice-type attack at Zapdos, freezing him to the ground for a brief moment, also causing super effective damage again.

"Now, Pat! Pika!" shouted the Squirtle-bodied human.

Pat began charging up a second Fire attack, and Pika began to form an electrified sphere in front of her mouth, Flamethrower and Shock Wave.

All at once, both were unleashed, sending a Flamethrower-powered lightning ball at Zapdos.

"NO!!! THIS CANNOT BE…!" screamed the Legendary Bird as both attacks hit.

(PM: Enter the dream… Brace yourself. It is very dramatic, I think. Plus, there is something that probably wouldn't happen… But who cares? This whole fic could never happen, so… Yeah. Big yellow chicken getting its feet stuck in the ground. Yeah. VERY probable…)

The attacks hit, sending Zapdos backwards into a really muddy, loose portion of the peak's edge.

All three members of Team Invincible panted heavily as they realized that they had… Won.

"We did it! Now release Shiftry, Zapdos!" Justin shouted.

A loud pounding noise was heard, and from behind the trio walked up Team A.C.T.!

Alakazam was the first to see what had happened. "What… What took place here?!"

Pika and Justin walked over to the Gold-Rank team. "We defeated Zapdos, Alakazam." spoke up the yellow of the two.

"Whoa. That must've been hard…" Charizard gasped.

"They did it! You guys must be either lucky or really strong!" Tyranitar added.

Both members of Team Invincible cracked a grin as Team A.C.T. walked over to Zapdos.

"Now, Zapdos! You have been bested. Release Shiftry now, or you shall pay dearly for your actions…" said Alakazam, pointing his left hand and spoon at Zapdos.

"…I will…"

As Zapdos growled and began to flap its wings to escape from the muddy cliff, all six Rescue Team Pokemon realized the rain, which had gotten even heavier…

"Wow… This is weird…" Pika mumbled.

"I didn't think rain could come down this hard…" Pat said.

Charizard grabbed a large leaf and shielded his flaming tail from the rain. "Uh, Zapdos? Sometime today!" he snarled.

"Urgh… I can't seem to get out of this… Grr… Mud…"

Zapdos kept trying to fly out of the cliff, steadily weakening the straight-down wall… Until…

A rumble was heard, and within two seconds of that sound, the entire chunk of land Zapdos was stuck in fell down… Down… Down… _With Zapdos still stuck!_

"NO!" screamed Zapdos.

Below the cliff was a lake, which had already risen several inches by the rain. A loud splash was heard, along with Zapdos' many pleas for help.

The six Rescue Team Pokemon all looked down, only three in horror.

"Well, let's go. Mission complete." Justin said.

"Yep. Done and done. Over and out. Up and in." Pika replied.

"…Actually, the two are right. Zapdos will get himself unstuck. I'm out of here."

…You think that was Pat, right? Wrong. It was Charizard.

Alakazam, Tyranitar, and even Pat shot angry looks at their fellow members, which made them walk back.

"What? If my tail goes out…!" Charizard whined.

"Stop being such a baby, Charizard." Pat muttered. "Well, I'll take the shortcut down!"

Pat walked to the edge.

"PAT! ARE YOU CRAZY?!" cried Pika.

"Bombs away!" Pat jumped, flapping his wings extremely fast, somehow lowering his falling speed, landing on the shore by the lake.

Pika nearly passed out after that.

"He may come off cocky and mean…" Tyranitar said quietly.

"…But deep down, Pat is heroic… There is also something strange about him… But I don't know what…" Alakazam added.

Pika and Justin also walked to the edge.

"Alakazam, get us down there with your Psychic!" Justin said, pointing to Pat's location.

Alakazam nodded, closed his eyes, and pointed his silver spoons at the two. With a humming noise, Pika and Justin became enveloped in blue psychic energy. The two floated down to Pat.

Team A.C.T. stayed at the peak to come up with ideas.

"HELP ME!" Zapdos shrieked.

"Don't worry, Zapdos! Even though you're a jerk, we'll get you free! But it'll cost you 50 percent interest!" Pat called out, followed by Pika bonking him on the head.

"Make it 70."

"Shut up! Okay, here's the plan…"

A minute passed and no one said anything.

"WELL?!"

"…There isn't one. But heck, that never stopped us before."

(PM: Eh, I'll cut the dream short. The ending was cheesy, dramatic, disturbing, and… Romantic. Sorry, but it's already too weird to believe, huh? And this stuff goes through my head EVERY SINGLE NIGHT!)

After another minute's planning, the rescue mission was put into action. Justin began to use Rapid Spin into the water with Pat and Pika on top, staying afloat in the choppy waters. Of course, since the two were large and Justin's shell was barely large enough for Pat and Pika to stay on him, the two had to hold each other together, making Pika blush…

After getting to Zapdos, Justin shot a Water Gun blast downwards into the water, striking the mud and loosening it a bit.

"It didn't work?!" Justin cried out.

"Hmm… This will risk my life and yours Pika… Let's do a double Quick Attack. By now, since these waters are…" He dipped a claw into the water. "Ooh… Cold, the mud might've hardened a little bit."

Pika worriedly nodded and grabbed Pat's wing, making both blush. But still, they executed the plan, dashing downwards into the water with light trailing their bodies.

"I hope this works… Pat's a Fire Pokemon, so…" Justin said to himself.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Four Feet Underwater_

With quick strikes to the somewhat hardened mud, Pika and Pat destroyed several small chunks, with Pat striking rapidly with Fury Attack.

Eventually, Pika ran out of air and swam back up… But she didn't see Pat when she surfaced.

"Hmm? Pat? Where are you?" she asked, looking around.

Ten seconds passed… No Pat.

When suddenly, a cracking noise was heard, and with a powerful leap into the air, Zapdos broke free!

Letting out a bird shriek, it rose in the air and went towards the mountain, grabbed Shiftry from a small insert in the cliff side, placed him safely near Team A.C.T., and flew up into the sky, away from the mountain.

"_I shall return! And next time, I won't hold back, Team Invincible!_" he called out.

"We did it… But where's Pat?!" Pika cried out.

"…Perhaps he…" Justin gritted his teeth.

"No… No way… You don't think he…"

Both gave a look to the water with sorrowful looks, knowing that Pat may have…

…_**SPLASH!**_

With a powerful leap, a bird-like form jumped out of the water, landing on an almost strategically placed rock in the water.

"Did anyone miss me…?" asked the Pokemon. It was Pat!

"YAY!"

Pika jumped over to Pat and knocked him into the water, meaning to hug him, but instead, she knocked him into the water.

"…Pika…?" Pat said after emerging.

"…Yeah?" asked Pika after she also surfaced.

"NEVER TRY THAT AGAIN!"

Pika sweat dropped. "Sorry… I was just happy you're alive. You could have…"

"Yes, yes… I know… It's okay."

Pat swam over to Pika and nuzzled her with his beak, making her blush. They then swam to shore, followed by Justin.

And as soon as they returned to where Team A.C.T. was via Alakazam, the sky, the rain, the lightning, and the wind suddenly cleared up. As if nothing happened, the sky was suddenly a light blue, and a brilliant rainbow could be seen in the far distance.

"Wow… It's beautiful…" Pika gasped, her eyes all starry-like at the beautiful sight.

"The horrible storm must've been either a natural disaster or just normal weather for Mt. Thunder…" mumbled Justin.

"Hey, what's that weird thing?" spoke up Pat, pointing with his beak at something.

Near the rainbow's center arch was a glowing, golden… Object. It was too far away to see clearly.

"I suppose we should all return to the Square now." Alakazam said. His Team, Shiftry, and Team Invincible all returned to the latter Team's base.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Shiftry had left some money as a reward, leaving Team Invincible and Team A.C.T. at the base.

"Pat…" Alakazam said.

"What is it, Fox-Head?"

Alakazam growled at the insult, and his Teammates sweat-dropped.

"Listen. You're not a Pokemon, are you?"

Pika, Pat, and Justin shockingly gasped at the fact Alakazam had figured out Pat's past.

"My cover is blown. Drat." Pat muttered sarcastically.

"No, Pat isn't a Pokemon. He's a human." spoke Pika.

Now it was Tyranitar and Charizard's turn to be shocked.

"H-Human?!" gasped the two.

"And so is Justin." Pat added.

"Well, _he _was weird anyway…" Charizard mumbled to himself.

"I AM NOT!" Justin growled.

"Calm down everyone." said Alakazam, pointing his hand in the air. "Pat, Justin, I suggest you go to the Hill of the Ancients. There lives a Pokemon that can see the future, Xatu."

"Thanks for the tip, Alakazam." Pika grinned.

"Now, if you're finished…" smirked Pat. "GET OFF A MAH PROPERTY!"

Team A.C.T. left, sweat-dropping. As they walked to wherever their base was, a conversation started.

"Alakazam…" It was Charizard. "I know you. You know more about Pat and Justin's… Condition, don't you?"

"…" Alakazam was silent for a few moments. "One thing concerns me… But I won't say what now… For their sake…"

"Hmm…?"

PM: No kidding, I really dreamt up that crazy stuff! R&R.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter Seven: The Hill of the Ancients**_

_The Next Morning…_

Pat woke up at his base. The previous night, as before for the past several, no dreams had occurred.

It was then he noticed that Pika was sitting on a make-shift leaf mat, reading a book. Justin was still asleep, tucked inside his shell.

"Pika, what are you reading?" asked Pat, approaching the only true Pokemon of the group.

Pika turned around to find Pat behind her. "Oh, hey, Pat. I'm reading a book on this place's geography. It turns out the Hill of the Ancients is in the Great Canyon. So wake Justin up in a few minutes, then we'll leave. I already got some Berries and Gummies in case we get hungry or hurt."

Pat nodded, then went over to Justin. He yelled in his ear as loud as possible:

"JUSTIN! WAKE UP! THE BASE IS ON FIRE!"

With a shout, Justin awoke from his sleep and began to shoot blasts of water everywhere, one even hitting Pika.

"HA-HA-HA-HA-HA…!" Pat laughed.

After realizing he had been woken up half an hour earlier than usual, Justin let out a growl and shot another Water Gun at Pat, knocking him into a wall.

"…Ouch." he groaned.

Pika sweat dropped and shook off the water.

"Come _ON_, guys! Stop killing each other! We gotta go!"

Carrying the group's item case, Pika rushed out of the base, Pat and Justin following, albeit less hurriedly.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Two Hours Later_

The Great Canyon was just that: a giant, red-clay canyon south of the base.

"…Ugh… I hate being a small Torchic…" Pat muttered. "Why couldn't I be a Salamence or Dragonite or even a Taillow…?"

"Same for me…" Justin panted.

"Oy… Will you two quit whining? We're here!" Pika said to the two.

In front of them was the Great Canyon's entrance, and in the distance? A large hill with the sun just now nearly centering on the tip of the hillside.

"Well, Xatu, here we come…" Justin said.

With that, the trio entered the canyon.

"This place is really barren…" Pika said quietly. Only a few bushes were placed here and there.

"Yeah." Pat agreed. Then, looking a few yards ahead, he spotted something. "Hey, what's that thing?"

The three ran over to the object, finding a group of green spikes, amounting to eleven.

"WOW! Those are Cacnea Spikes! They do a bit more damage then Gravelrocks, and they're really rare!" gasped Pika.

"…Weird… Cacnea Spikes in a normal place like this?" thought Justin.

"Their a little more pyramid-shaped than Cacnea Spikes, though." Pat said.

"Whatever. MINE!" Pika placed them in her item case, making the others sweat drop.

Team Invincible continued on, meeting and beating three wild Pokemon: a Dunsparce, a small, yellow Normal Pokemon with a slight insect-like appearance, namely a wasp larva, which had a drill on its tail and blue-lined eyes, a Skiploom, a Grass/Flying Pokemon with a round, green body, short limbs, and a yellow flower on its head, and lastly, a Phanpy, a Ground-Type with a small, blue elephant body. A red stripe was on its trunk.

After figuring they had gone through halfway, Team Invincible took a break, devouring Oran Berries and Gummies to replenish their health and stop some sudden hunger pangs, brought about by a breakfast-less morning.

"I love Red Gummies! MUST EAT!" Pat cried out, chomping down on two red-colored Gummies.

"…Y'know, Pat, those also make one a bit smarter… But obviously, not _you_…" Justin sighed, finishing a Blue Gummi.

"Oh, shut up." Pat growled. "Don't make me devour YOU!"

Justin sweat dropped, and the three continued their trek.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Another wild Pokemon blocked their path five minutes later: a Vileplume, a Grass/Poison-type with a blue body. It had no arms, two legs, and a giant, red flower on its head.

"EMBER – MACHINE-GUN STYLE!" Pat shouted.

_Not again…_ Justin groaned in his head.

Pat began to shoot out hundreds of flaming balls from his mouth, a few hitting Vileplume for super-effective damage.

"Ice Beam!" Justin shouted. He opened his mouth and formed an icy blue sphere of energy, then shot a thunderbolt-shaped beam from the sphere, also hitting Vileplume and making it faint.

"Well, that was fast." Pat chuckled. "HEAR ME, GRASS POKEMON! YE WHO CROSS PATHS WILL ME SHALL BE DOOMED!"

Pika and Justin sweat dropped, with the former speaking:

"Pat, did the author put you in here for comic relief, or are you a main character?"

Pat groaned at Pika's question. "What about you, Ms. I-Love-Breaking-the-Fourth-Wall?!"

Two loud crashing noise were heard, just like before in the Sinister Woods.

"And… There goes the wall. Let's go before the almighty author punishes us." Justin said, pushing the other two to get them moving.

As they hurried along, a mysterious humanoid figure loomed on the edge of the canyon's sides.

"…No one shall get to Xatu… I must protect the future-seeing master…" muttered the figure. It jumped down from the edge of the Great Canyon and began to pursue Pika, Pat, and Justin.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Another fifteen minutes later, and the group met up with another Pokemon: a Cacnea, a Grass Pokemon with a green, round body, long arms, a yellow crown on its head, and green spikes on its arms. Its feet were also cactus spikes.

Instantly, Cacnea began to shoot several white spikes at Team Invincible, using Pin Missile.

With a quick dash, Pat got in front of his fellow teammates and sent a flaming beam of Flamethrower at Cacnea, frying and stopping the Pin Missile attacks and also KO'ing Cacnea.

"…Wow. These Pokemon are kinda weak." blinked Pat.

"Yeah." Pika nodded.

Another twenty minutes later, and the Rescue Team reached the pathway to the top of the Hill of the Ancients.

They were about to set foot on the yellow-stone path when a dark voice reached all three's ears.

"You shall not harm nor disturb the all-seeing master!"

From the sides of the canyon jumped down, on the left, a Cacturne, the Dark/Grass evolution of Cacnea. It had a green scarecrow/humanoid body, with a tri-pointed dark green hat, black eyes, a series of black dots which made a mouth, and green spikes on its arms, center body, and legs. From the right jumped down two Pokemon: a Houndoom, a Dark/Fire Pokemon with a black canine body, silver rings on its back, silver horns, a red snout, a thin, black tail, and silver rings above its paws, and a Tauros, a brownish Normal-type with a bull body having a darker brown mane, white horns, a nose ring, and three black tails.

"We are Xatu's guardians! We shall not let insolent fools like you harm him!" barked Houndoom.

"No, and if you so much as move forward…" Tauros growled.

"…We'll spike you!" shouted Cacturne.

"…We'll burn you!" yelled Houndoom.

"…And we'll spear you!" snarled out Tauros.

"Whoa, easy, guys. We just came to Xatu for some answers." Justin said persuasively.

"Oh, we've heard _that _before!" smirked Houndoom. It launched a group of flaming fireballs at Pika, who swiftly dodged the Ember attack.

"They're serious…" she muttered. From her red cheeks, Pika began to form a Shock Wave energy ball, enlarging it and launching it out at Tauros, hitting it backwards a few feet.

Justin shot a Water Gun blast at Houndoom, hitting it with a super-effective attack.

Pat launched a Flamethrower at Cacturne, hitting the Grass/Dark type square in the chest. He also aimed for Tauros, knowing the move wouldn't affect Houndoom even slightly do to its ability of Flash Fire.

"Argh…" the first two groaned, burned in several places.

"Wow. They're actually standing after two powerful hits, and another regularly effective hit!" Justin gasped.

"They're more powerful than the wild Pokemon…" Pat agreed.

From her item case, Pika threw three Cacnea Spikes at the three enemies, hitting all of them and knocking them to their feet.

"Good shots, Pika." Justin said, watching Cacturne, Tauros, and Houndoom faint.

"Ugh… Huh? Hey, these aren't Cacnea Spikes…" groaned Cacturne. "…THESE ARE THE THORNS I LOST YESTERDAY AFTER CUTTING THEM OFF FOR HYGIENE PURPOSES!"

_Ew-ew-ew-ew! Those were cut off spikes?! YUCK!_ Pika cried out in her mind.

"…You can lose your… Never mind." Pat muttered. "Hit the road, losers. We're not gonna hurt your precious Xatu."

With a nod, Cacturne moved out of Team Invincible's path, also making Tauros and Houndoom move.

Pika, Pat, and Justin began the climb up the pathway. The sun in the distance was almost blinding, since the hill was somewhat high.

Eventually, they reached the peak. It was eerily barren of anything except for them. The afternoon sun was just in the distance. But there was one other thing…

Standing directly in the sun's path was a Pokemon. It had a green bird body, a yellow beak, large black eyes, red feathers on the back of its head going down to its back, a green "skirt" or cone-shaped lower body, and red, one-clawed talons. On his sides were white wings tipped black and red.

"Hey, are you Xatu?" Pat asked.

"…"

"…? HEY, I'M TALKING TO YOU!"

"…"

Pat walked in front of the Pokemon. "HELLO! I AM TALKING TO YOU!"

"…"

Pat sweat dropped, then went to behind the Pokemon. "…What should I do, guys?"

"Attack him, Pat!" Justin replied.

Pika was about to say no, but Pat attacked too quickly… But he was stopped.

"…Witness it…" spoke the Pokemon. "The sun sinking beyond sight… Yes. I am Xatu, little ones. You know my identity… You aren't ordinary Pokemon."

Pika, Pat, and Justin sweat dropped.

"Oh, wow. You guessed who we were." muttered Pika.

"No. I can see you aren't normal Pokemon."

Xatu faced Justin and Pat.

"Namely you two. You aren't ordinary Pokemon. You are… Humans, correct?"

The trio gasped.

"He can tell we're not really Pokemon?! COOL!" exclaimed Pat.

"But how…?" Justin queried.

"…Listen…" Xatu began to explain. "I stare at the sun without stopping every day. It gives me sight of all things. The future… The past…"

"If that's true, Mr. Totally-Cool-Dude Xatu, sir…" Pat said.

"…Tell us. We woke up one day as Pokemon. How did this happen? We don't remember our human days." Justin finished.

"…Hmm… Natural disasters have been numerous recently. The world's balance is upset, thus causing these happenings. And you, Pat and Justin, becoming Pokemon… They are tied together."

Pat and Justin tilted their heads in confusion. "Huh?"

"WAIT A MINUTE!" Pika cried out. "So those two becoming Pokemon… And the natural disasters… THEY'RE RELATED?!"

The three began to freak out.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!" cried out Pat. "HOW DO WE CONNECT WITH THESE STUPID DISASTERS, BIRD-BRAIN!?"

Xatu sighed at the insult. "…"

Red anger crosses popped up on Pat, Justin, and Pika's heads.

"Don't clam up on us, bub! Tell us!" Pika growled.

"I am afraid bigger concerns exist… The balance of the world must be restored, or else the world… The unthinkable shall happen to it."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Xatu." Justin interrupted. "You mean the world… _**will be destroyed?!**_"

"Every day…" Xatu said, turning to the sun. "I see the same dreaded thing."

Pat gasped. "Xa…. Xatu…"

"I fear it… The world's destruction."

As the Rescue Team and Xatu remained silent, thinking about what could happen, a certain Pokemon walked up the path, but stayed out of sight: GENGAR!

"Keh-keh! How surprising! Pat and Justin are actually humans…" Gengar muttered. "This info should be interesting! Keh-keh-keh-keh!"

Smirking evilly, Gengar quickly rushed back through the Canyon, and, a few minutes later, so did Team Invincible.

_The world's destruction…_ Pat thought. _It can't be true… If it is, then Justin… I… And… Pika… Will…_

He pushed such horrid thoughts out of his mind for the remainder of the trip, although he was sure the others were thinking the same things…


	9. Chapter 9

PM: For those who watch America's Most Wanted… This chapter's title is a pun on that show's

PM: Good evening, I'm John Walsh. Err, sorry. Humor. For those who have ever watched America's Most Wanted… This chapter's title is a pun on that show's.

_**Chapter Eight: Pokemon's Most Wanted: Pokemon Fights Back!**_

Pat reluctantly woke up, still a Pokemon.

"Argh… Man, I wish this would just end… Like a dream… I'm so frustrated, I could curse. But standards and the author's dumb K and K-plus rating limit won't let me…"

The others were also up. Pika approached Pat and greeted him.

"Hey, Pat. Ya ready for more missions?"

Pat simply closed his eyes.

"Oh, yeah… What do you think about what Xatu said yesterday at the Great Canyon? Does it bother you at all?"

"…Pika…"

Pika inched closer to Pat.

"…OF COURSE IT DOES, YOU NINCOMPOOP!" Pat yelled, rattling the base's timbers.

"Sheesh…" groaned Pika.

"If there is a link between Justin and me and the world's demise, then I almost eat, dream, and drink thoughts of… Well… Ways to… _End the problem…_"

Pika gasped. "Pat! You can't do _**that kind of thing!**_ Save that for a T-rated incarnation of this story or something!"

Pat sweat dropped. "…Right. But what the heck is the world's balance, anywho?"

The familiar sound of wings flapping was heard. Pika, Justin, and Pat went outside, finding Pelipper placing mail in their mailbox.

"Hi, Pelipper." Justin greeted.

"Hey, amigo! Uh, something's going on at the Square, so you might wanna go check it out." Pelipper replied after placing their mail inside.

Justin nodded. "Will do. Let's go, guys!"

The trio went into the square after Pelipper departed for another base.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

After crossing the bridge, Team Invincible saw three Pokemon in the Square, namely Lombre and two of his pals: Bellsprout, a Grass/Poison Pokemon with a yellow bell-shaped head having orange lips and a brown root system-like lower body with green leaves for arms, and Snubbull, a Normal Pokemon with a pink dog body, having a white collar and small, clawed feet. Two fangs protruded from its lower lip.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Lombre said.

"I always thought it was a legend!" Snubbull replied.

"It couldn't be true, could it? I can't really believe it myself…" Bellsprout spoke up.

Pika, Justin, and Pat walked up to the three.

"What's up, guys?" Pika asked.

Lombre replied. "You know about the Ninetales legend?"

"The who, the what, and the where?"

"You don't know?! That fairy tale. You get cursed if you grab one of Ninetales's tails."

"Until now…" said Snubbull. "Everyone thought it was just legend. But it might have happened."

Bellsprout huffed. "Still, it's a rumor. Don't put much faith in it. Even _I_ don't believe it."

Lombre rolled his eyes. "See Whiscash for more details. He's, uh… North of the square. In his pond."

Team Invincible walked north, finding a serene pond with a white rock in the center, three taller rocks extending from the pond floor making a path to the flat, stationary mini-island.

Also, Caterpie and Metapod were there.

"Hi, guys!" Pika greeted.

"Oh, hi, Pika! Pat! Justin!" said Caterpie. He began crawling all over her, tickling her.

"S-Stop it! It tickles!" Pika giggled.

Caterpie jumped off. "We were talking to Whiscash. He told us a really neat old story!"

Pat, Pika, and Justin looked to the pond, seeing Whiscash: a Ground/Water Pokemon with a dark blue body, a curly orange "mustache", a lighter blue tail and lips, and a yellow **W** on its head.

"Umm… Are you Whiscash?" asked Justin.

It spoke in a deep voice. "Why yes, I am. Are you here to hear the Ninetales Legend?"

The three nodded, and sat down in front of the large Pokemon.

"Now, let's begin… Once there lived a Pokemon named Ninetales. It had many tails, hence the name, all of which having some psychic power… If someone were to even touch a tail, they would be cursed for one thousand years."

_What is this? Xiaolin Showdown?_ Pat thought.

Whiscash continued, knowing Pat had stopped paying attention for a few seconds. "Ahem. Someone did grab a tail. It was… A human."

"…A human, Whiscash?" Pika asked, scooting a bit closer.

"Yes. A human. The human was cursed for one thousand years. However, when the curse was cast, a Pokemon named Gardevoir shielded the human… And sacrificed herself to absorb the curse."

"That's sad… Why?" Justin questioned.

"To Gardevoir, that human was her partner. Between humans and Pokemon exist strong bonds."

"Yes, yes…?" Pat said.

"…Aren't there bad humans, too?" Pika asked.

"WHAT ARE YOU IMPLYING, PIKA?!" Pat growled.

"Nothing. Just curious."

Whiscash chuckled quietly. "Uh, yes, there are. Taking pity on Gardevoir, Ninetales asked the human this very question: 'Do you wish to save Gardevoir?'. But… The human had already abandoned Gardevoir and fled. Ninetales became disillusioned with that human. And it made this prediction: 'That human will one day be reborn as a Pokemon.'"

Pika gasped. "What?!"

"Also…" Whiscash said. "Ninetales said: 'And when that human becomes a Pokemon… The world's balance will be upset.' …Thus, the legend ends. Well, young ones, was that interesting?"

All three were silent.

"Ah-hah! You're at a loss for words, eh? Ho-ho-ho…" Whiscash chuckled. "Don't be so serious. It may not be true. If you want to here it again, just ask."

Team Invincible slowly walked back to the central Square and returned to the base.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

All three were sitting outside, thinking about the Ninetales Legend.

_Is it really true…?_ Pat thought. _There are two humans here, not one… And my attitude, as much as I hate to admit it, fits the bill…_

"Hey, guys? Let's not bother with anything today… I'm too disheartened… Er, uh, deep in thought. Right." said Justin.

The other two nodded, and all three were about to enter their Rescue Team Base again.

Once inside, Pika broke a long silence.

"Guys, I'm sorry… I started doubting you both for a while…" Pika sighed. "But I know you guys wouldn't do what Whiscash said."

"True, Pika. Right, Pat?" Justin nodded. Both looked at Pat, who was merely standing with a troubled look.

"…Wrong… My attitude, vain, evil, advantage-taking… It fits the bill… It might be… Me…" he said, almost whispering.

"No, Pat. Not you. Even you wouldn't do that!" Pika giggled. She walked over to Pat and gave him a reassuring hug.

"Don't touch me, please. I'm… I'm gonna take a little nap, guys."

Pat flopped down on his makeshift mattress.

"Me too…" Justin sighed.

Pika shrugged, then curled up on her mat as well.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

…_Huh? _Pat moaned. He found himself in a green place, but completely empty of anything.

_Not again… A dream…_

In front of him appeared the tall silhouette from before.

_**Again, **__that thing pops up… Hey, it's talking!_ Pat could hear words, though inaudible.

_Hello… What the heck are you?_ Pat asked.

The thing was silent, but then…

_I am… Gardevoir._

_Ga-Gardevoir?! _Pat cried out.

_I'm so glad… Finally… _said the shadowy Pokemon. Its appearance was clear; Gardevoir had a tall, feminine body "dressed" in a white dress. She had long, green arms, a white face, bright red eyes, a red appendage on its chest, and long green legs. Also on her head was curled green hair.

_I finally met you… Pat…_

_Met me? You knew me from before?_

_I am your…_

Gardevoir began to fade out.

_Hold on! Just a little… I want to know more…!_

The silhouette was now completely gone, and Pat's sight faded…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Pat awoke from his dream. It was late evening, about five o' clock.

"Oh, man… Another stupid dream…" Pat groaned. "At least I know what I'm seeing…"

"You met her too?" asked a voice. It was Justin, who was right beside Pat. "You were talking in your sleep. I had the same dream…"

Pat nodded. "But was that Gardevoir… The same Gardevoir as the one Whiscash talked about earlier today?"

"…Maybe…"

"And if so, perhaps it _was _one of us who abandoned Gardevoir… Maybe I was cursed…!"

"Or I… But either way, let's get something to eat. Pika's asleep. She woke up an hour earlier and ate something, then went back to sleep. So, let's do the same."

Pat and Justin grabbed a Blue Gummi, a Red Gummi, two Apples, and four Oran Berries from a food container in their base, splitting the food among them and consuming it. After finishing whatever was left, they went back to sleep, this time for the night…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_The Next Morning…_

All three Pokemon awoke to the sound of someone knocking on the wall of their base. The three walked out to find Pelipper.

"Hey, amigos! Something's going on at the Square again. But this time… A lot of Pokemon are there. I gotta deliver the mail, so I figured I'd tell you."

The Pokemon flew away.

The group paused before doing anything.

"…Should we? Last time, we were completely disheartened and all motivation was obliterated… We were left devastated by the legend delivered upon us like a swift blow from a sword from Whiscash…" Justin sighed.

The other two gave him questioning looks.

"Did you swallow a dictionary? Never mind. Let's go." Pika said.

Once again, the three went to the Square.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

All normal actions were not taking place at the Pokemon Square. Kangaskhan wasn't at her Warehouse, Persian wasn't at the Felicity Bank, the Kecleon Bros. weren't at the shop…

"Whoa. Where is everyone…?" Pat pondered.

Justin walked to the edge of town. "…The town's atmosphere feels different… I don't know how…"

"Maybe something happened." Pika suggested.

"Something _good_ I hope." Pat said to the others as they walked towards the center of the Square…

And there they found all sorts of Pokemon grouped together. Closest to them were Snubbull, Caterpie, and Bellsprout.

"What's happening?" Pat asked Snubbull.

The canine Pokemon walked over to him to reply. "I tell you, I was really amazed!" it cried out. "It was really true!"

"…Huh?"

"The Ninetales Legend! Bellsprout didn't believe it, and Lombre and I were doubtful, but it's all true!"

Caterpie squirmed over. "Pat, Justin, Pika! Hi!"

"Hello, Caterpie. Even you're listening?" Justin asked.

"Yes."

Bellsprout turned to the group. "Sshh! Quiet. That dude's telling us. Keep it down."

The five Pokemon inched closer to the crowd. They could see the Kecleon Bros., Kangaskhan, Wigglytuff, Persian, and Lombre bunched around one familiar Pokemon… It was _**Gengar**_.

"GENGAR! What are you doing here?!" Pat growled.

Gengar simply ignored Pika, Pat, and Justin, and continued his story.

"…I climbed up to the Hill of the Ancients. And that's where I saw it! Shocking stuff! Keh-keh!"

"Like what?" Lombre asked.

"These… Certain Pokemon were getting some advice from Xatu. Two of those Pokemon looks like ordinary Pokemon… But get _this_, people! They were originally human!"

All Pokemon, save for Team Invincible, were amazed to hear this.

"WHAT?!" cried out Snubbull.

"Wow… A Pokemon that was once a human! Or rather, two were! The myth really does exist!" exclaimed Bellsprout.

"There's more…" Gengar smirked. "Xatu said to the humans… That however he became a human is linked to the world's upset balance!"

Persian spoke up. "Wait a minute, Gengar…" it purred. "Isn't that how the Ninetales Legend goes?"

"_Keh-keh-keh-keh._ Don't be too amazed yet. There's even more. You all know how many natural disasters have happened, right? According to Xatu, the world's balance being upset causes the disasters! And if the world's balance isn't restored soon… And I quote: 'The unthinkable shall happen to the world.'! That's what Xatu himself said!"

Again, all of the Pokemon jumped up in surprise.

"WH-WHAT?!" the green Kecleon cried out.

"The world… The unthinkable will happen?!" screamed the purple Kecleon.

"What shall we do?!" Snubbull shouted.

"Ooh, that Gengar…!" Pat growled.

"He's working everyone up on purpose…" Pika gritted her teeth.

"Now, now, people…" Gengar smirked, calming the Pokemon down. "Don't panic. Why, I think there's a way we can do something about this… _**Keh-keh-keh-keh…**_"

"What can we do, Gengar?" Kangaskhan asked.

"Oh, it's simple, really… If the world's balance is upset by two humans becoming a Pokemon… Then, if those humans are gone, then everything should be returned to normal! Right…?"

All of the Pokemon nodded.

"Right!" they all shouted.

"…Perhaps he is…" mumbled Bellsprout.

"_AND_ at least one of those humans abandoned Gardevoir, right? I don't think those certain humans should or could complain about anything if we get rid of it. Isn't that right… _**PAT AND JUSTIN?! KEH-KEH-KEH-KEH-KEH!**_"

Gengar Let out a cackle as everyone turned towards Team Invincible.

"Wha… What…?!" Lombre cried out.

"You guys… You two were humans?! And one of you was that one in the Legend?!" screamed Bellsprout.

"Is that true? Hey!" growled Snubbull.

"W-w-w-wait…" Pika interrupted. "This is, like… Uh… There's a good explanation…"

"WE'RE NOT ASKING YOU! We're asking Pat!" snarled Snubbull.

"So… What is it, Pat? Are you _really_ that human?" asked Gengar tauntingly.

"……….." Pat remained silent, sweat dripping off his head. "…I don't know."

"_**KEH-KEH-KEH-KEH-KEH-KEH!**_ Nothing for a defense, eh, Pat?" cackled Gengar.

"And then, what about you, Justin?" sneered the Ghost/Poison Pokemon. "You could be that human as well!"

Again the crowd gasped, several Pokemon saying: "That's true!" or "Gengar's right!".

"…….I don't know either…" Justin growled.

"Well, there you have it, fellow Pokemon! Let's get rid of Pat and regain peace. _**KEH-KEH-KEH-KEH-KEH!**_" Gengar cackled once again.

The Pokemon began to surround Pika, Pat, and Justin.

"…Wh-What? Everyone, what's the matter with you? What are you planning?!" Pat cried out.

"Pat, forgive me for this!" Lombre cried out.

Lombre dashed forward and tried to hit Pat, but was pushed back by Pika.

"STOP IT! What are you idiots doing?!" Justin shouted angrily.

Bellsprout and Snubbull closed in.

"LET'S GET OUTTA HERE!" Pika screamed. All three sped back to the base in retreat, barring the door opening with wood.

"_**KEH-KEH-KEH-KEH-KEH… SERVES THEM RIGHT!**_" Gengar sneered.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_The Base, Inside_

"Ugh…" Pat gasped. "What were those stupid fools thinking?! They should never attack a superior!"

"Guys, why didn't you say ANYTHING?!" Pika asked, clearly a little ticked off.

"Pika, what would we have to have said to those imbeciles to stop them from hurting us?" Justin replied. "With Gengar egging them on and influencing them, nothing would've helped!"

"…I'm sorry…"

"Besides, our dreams made us believe that either of us could be… That human…" sighed Pat, sitting on a mat.

"…Oh… I see. Hey, they didn't tell you about your human past! It might still not be you!" Pika protested. "So…"

With a bang, the wood on their door's opening was crushed, and the silhouettes of three large Pokemon appeared from the dust…

"Oh, crud…" Pat groaned. "It's…"

"…Team A.C.T…!" cried out Justin in panic.

Alakazam advanced into the room. "After that scene in the Square… We all held a town meeting, Team Invincible. On what we must do to save the world… And we arrived with a consensus: We must get rid of you." he said.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING!" Pika shouted. "Alakazam, of all people, _you're _listening to that dumb Gengar?!"

"Quiet, Pika. I want to listen to Pat and Justin. Besides, I was incredulous as well… I hoped it would not come to this… However… It did. We will… Defeat you. With all our might!" Alakazam shouted.

The three Pokemon made swift movements towards Pat, Justin, and Pika, nearly slashing them or hitting them in some way.

_We're FIGHTING?! WITH TEAM A.C.T.?!_ Pat thought.

However, Alakazam backed off, as did his Teammates.

"We shall give you tonight. Pack up and leave. Come tomorrow, several Teams will chase you and hunt you down…"

"…So, basically…" Justin spoke up, with Pat finishing.

"WE'RE FUGITIVES?!"

"…Correct. We will attack you without hesitation. Not just you, Pat and Justin. Anyone that goes with Pat will be considered an enemy. The trackers shall attack mercilessly, including us. Against all odds, you must run. Run, run, and survive. Run until you uncover the truth."

Pika began to choke up, and nearly cry. "A-Alakazam…!"

"No mercy next time we meet. Farewell."

Team A.C.T. walked off.

"…" Pika still held back tears.

"…" Justin almost fainted.

…And Pat… Looked like he was already dead; unmoving, with overshadowed eyes.

"Guys… I'm still going... With you…" Pika sobbed.

Justin looked at her. "Pika, you aren't an ex-human. Don't worry about us! We'll be fine…"

"…" Pat remained silent, thus making Pika slowly walk over to him.

"Pat…?"

"…"

"…Pat, answer me!"

"…No…"

"What?"

"…I won't accept this… I will not run like a coward… GRR… EVEN IF IT TAKES EVERY OUNCE OF MY BEING, I'LL ANNIHILATE ALL RESCUE TEAMS WHO APPROACH ME!"

Pat dashed out of the base and shot a powerful Flamethrower towards the still-visible Team A.C.T., hitting Alakazam.

"I WILL NOT RUN, ALAKAZAM! COME AND FIGHT ME, YOU CHICKEN!"

A psychic rainbow-colored energy ball, clearly a Psybeam, shot at Pat, who dodged it. The now foe Team continued walking away, leaving Pat out on the dirt path.

"…Okay, bad idea. I'm running."

Pat ran back inside and threw all of his collected Oran Berries, Gummies, and status-healing berries inside the item case.

"Tomorrow… We leave." he said quietly to the others, who nodded.

PM: I wrote this in maybe two hour's time. Yeah, my fingers hurt. A LOT. R&R.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Nine: LAPIS CAVE

_**Chapter Nine: LAPIS CAVE **_

Early the next morning, Team Invincible awoke, already prepared for their long, almost pointless trip.

Carrying their item case only, the trio rushed away from the base, in an eastward direction.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

…Thus began Team Invincible's long and arduous journey… Across forbidden mountains…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The three came across a group of very deep fissures in the ground.

"Wow… These fissures are really amazing…" Justin said.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

…Across fields of fire…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Pat, Justin, and Pika walked across a natural bridge a few hundred feet above a lava stream, which was lined by a forest fire.

"Eesh… I'm a Fire Pokemon and I don't like this…" Pat groaned, staring down at the lava from the weak stone bridge.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

But throughout all of it, the Team kept their heads high, as well as their hopes. Without complaint, they kept going.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The Team stood in front of a large mountain covered in bluish crystals and rocks, a cave just a few yards away.

"Whew… We sure came a long way." Pika sighed.

"Wow. Look at these weird crystals!" called out Justin in awe, staring at many blue, shining rocks covering the mountain.

"Hmm… I've heard of this cave. This place is dangerous… It's the Lapis Cave." Pat said.

Pika sat down on a rock. "I just hope we can get back to our Rescue Team work… So many Pokemon are affected by the earthquakes, the fissures, the fires, the blizzards…"

"Yeah, who cares about that, Pika? At any given second, a Rescue Team could run into us." muttered Pat as he also sat down.

But as soon as he did, a sound reached their ears…

"I think they came this way."

"They can't get away from all of us!"

"We have to get rid of Pat and Justin quickly…"

Pat screamed. "AAH! They're catching up to us?!"

"We'd better get a move on!" Justin said. All three dashed into the Lapis Cave.

Just like outside, the interior was blue stone and crystal, and it was also dimly lit.

"Pretty…" Pika gasped as she looked at several gleaming crystals.

"Come on, Pika! We gotta go!" Pat shouted, leading the other two deeper into the cave.

Almost immediately, the three ran into a Pokemon: a Zubat. The wild Pokemon launched an attack: Supersonic. It shot from its mouth a series of ten yellow rings at Pika, confusing her, making her wobble about stupidly.

"Ice Beam!" shouted Justin. he launched a light blue ice lightning bolt from his mouth, hitting Zubat for super effective damage, and knocking it out.

After snapping Pika out of her confusion, the trio hurried along.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Again, Team Invincible ran into a wild Pokemon. Or rather, two: a Nidorina, a blue Poison, quadruped Pokemon with ears having points on them, red eyes, white claws, and dark blue spots on her body, and spikes on its legs, and an Illumise, a Bug Pokemon with a blue body, having purple female-styled "hair" on its head, a yellow and purplish "dress" on its lower body, and a yellow hair bow-shaped object on its head.

Nidorina began the battle, using Double Kick. She turned around and kicked Justin twice, both doing slightly serious damage. Illumise followed Sweet Scent. It blew a sweet-smelling gust around Team Invincible, lowering their evasion.

In retaliation, Pat launched a Flamethrower at Illumise, hitting it with a powerful super effective attack, slamming the Bug Pokemon into a wall for a KO.

Pika followed by sending a blue electricity sphere, Shock Wave, from in front of her mouth and crackling cheeks at Nidorina, also delivering a strong blow.

Justin finished with a water beam, his Water Gun attack, leaving the path clear of foes for the time being. Team Invincible hurried past the knocked-out Nidorina and Illumise.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Surprisingly, only another Zubat held them up, which was easily dispersed by Justin's Ice Beam.

Finally, the Team reached the end of the cavern, finding daylight on the other side of the mountain.

…But they didn't have any time at all to rest, for, once again, voices reached their ears.

"I see them! There they are!"

"GET PAT AND JUSTIN!"

"Oh, man! RUN!" Pika yelled, the trio dashing away to escape doom.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Stop right there! Don't let them get away!"

"…They expect us to stop and wait for them? Idiots!" Pat growled.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Team Invincible escaped, only to find themselves just passing the Lapis Mountain. But then… They noticed something that was somewhat close to them…

"WHOA!" the Team cried out.

In their sights was a giant mountain… Or rather, a slowly erupting volcano.

"Look at all that lava…" whimpered Pika. "Can we get through here?"

"They're catching up to us! We have to!" replied Pat.

"But what'll we do…?"

"THERE THEY ARE!"

"GET 'EM!"

"No choice! We gotta move it or lose it!" Justin cried out. All three ran off towards the gigantic volcanic mountain…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Look at them! They're heading towards Mount Blaze!"

"Are they insane?! Mt. Blaze is doomed desolation! No one has ever come this far before!"

"I don't wanna go anywhere like Mt. Blaze!"

"Only those brave enough will give chase!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Darn it… Where'd those guys go?!"

"They must've gone this way!"

"ROOOOOOAAAAAARRRRRR!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

After hiding behind a cluster of gray rocks, Team Invincible managed to evade capture. But surely, Team A.C.T. or other Rescue Teams are on their way… Will they keep evading capture or will their next day be their last?

PM: Taste the power of a cliffhanger! GACK-ACK-ACK-ACK-ACK!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Ten: ROCK PATH AND MT

_**Chapter Ten: THE ROCK PATH & MT. BLAZE**_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"I'm sure that I saw them head this way…" muttered one of the Pokemon in the group of Rescue Teams.

"We'd better report back to Gengar." said another.

"Let's go. He'll chew us out, but maybe he can actually help us."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Team Invincible had been on the run for at least half a day now. They had come from the Square to two caves: one leading to inside Mt. Blaze, the other going into some other portion of the mountain, the Rock Path. Mt. Blaze's exterior was mainly hardened lava rock, gray in color, and regular, flowing, red and orange lava.

"Oy… We need to keep going…" Justin groaned. "But we've come so far…"

"Well, what's more important? Our lives or our personal pain?" Pat sighed. "I say, just in case some tougher Teams, like, oh, I don't know, A.C.T., come by, we take the Rock Path. We can hide in there, plus some Teams will probably think we took the Mt. Blaze path."

"Aren't you genius?" Pika giggled. The three entered the left cave, entering the Rock Path.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Unlike the Lapis Cave, the Rock Path was filled with dirt and ordinary rocks, plus it was a lot lighter.

Many Gravelrocks laid about, but Team Invincible didn't bother picking them up, since it would only slow them down.

A few minutes after entering, the three ran in to a Pokemon. A powerful one, at that: Pidgeot, a Normal/Flying Pokemon, the evolution of Pidgeotto, with a cream-feathered bird body, black marks by its eyes, a streamer-like set of flowing red and yellow head feathers, pink feet, and a pinkish beak.

Immediately, the Pidgeot attacked. It flew upward and then zoomed down with glowing wings towards Pat, preparing a Wing Attack.

"I got your back, Pat! Shock Wave!" Pika shouted. She charged up a blue lightning ball in front of her with electricity from her cheeks, and then shot it at Pidgeot, stopping its attack and delivering a super effective hit to the Flying/Normal Pokemon.

"And now, eat my Ember – Non-Machine Gun Style!" yelled Pat. He shot several red fireballs at Pidgeot, finishing off the fully-evolved Pokemon's HP.

"Quit saying that stuff, will you?" Pika sweat dropped.

"It tends to get annoying." Justin added.

Pat sweat dropped as well. "Fine. Let's just go."

Team Invincible made it out of the Rock Path without further incident or fight…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

But once outside, they realized… THEY WERE RIGHT BACK OUTSIDE OF MT. BLAZE!

"Isn't this where we started from…?" Pika asked.

"…Uh… Yes, I think so." replied Justin. "We went in a circle, basically! ARGH!"

Pat went over to the right cave, and motioned for the other two to follow him. And so, the three entered the dangerous Mt. Blaze…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Just like outside, the walls of the Mt. Blaze caverns were gray, and small puddles of lava were in several places. Also, every few yards was a large opening in the wall where one could see large pools of magma.

"Well, guys, whether we like it or not, here we go…" Pat sighed.

The three "fugitives" continued walking deeper into Mt. Blaze's cavern, finding large rocks which led up to a higher level in the volcano.

"This place really amazes me. I'd like to come back to here and the Lapis Cave once we uncover the truth about us." Pat said as he stared in wonder at the almost staircase-like rock formations.

And after climbing two of those strange configurations, the trio finally found two wild Pokemon: a Pidgeot and a Numel, a Fire/Ground Pokemon with a brownish-orange camel or horse-like body, with the snout cream and the top of its round back green, dark blue-lined eyes, and an overall dumb and oblivious facial expression.

"Pika, you get Pidgeot. I got the Numel." Justin said. "Water Gun!"

He shot a beam of water at Numel, hitting the Pokemon with an ultra effective hit, instantly knocking out the Pokemon. Pika, meanwhile, attacked Pidgeot with a Thundershock, also using a super effective attack… But still, the Pidgeot was strong enough to retaliate with a powerful blow with its beak, a Peck attack, to Pat.

"OWIE!" he cried out. "Taste a _**real **_Peck! Hi-YAH!"

With that shout, Pat slammed his beak into Pidgeot's body, finishing the Pokemon off.

"Alright. Revenge is sweet." Pat smirked as the defeated Pidgeot laid on the ground unconscious.

The three moved on, passing many towering rock formations and large pits of lava, eventually coming to the same kind of statue they came across in Mt. Thunder a few days ago; a healing Kangaskhan statue.

"Neat… So, wait. Does this mean there's a tough Pokemon ahead?" Pika asked as they were completely healed by the statue's mystical powers.

"I don't know. I hope not." replied Justin. Team Invincible quickly rushed through the room, finding themselves in a part of the volcano's insides that was just a little different than before: there were more magma pools, and they were larger.

"Ugh… This place is really hot…" Pika moaned, wiping sweat off of her forehead.

Twice the trio came across a portion of magma that was in their way that couldn't be moved, so Justin mustered up enough strength to deliver a cold Water Gun beam to both, cooling the small streams to a point of almost solidity. After making sure it was safe, Team Invincible merely hopped onto the solidified center, then to the other side.

Fifteen minutes after finding the statue, Pat led the group outside, and from there to the very summit of the mountain. The rocks and ledges around the lava-filled crater were crumbling a little bit, but still safe enough to walk on.

"Wow. So this is Mt. Blaze's summit…" Pika said, peering at the dark red and orange lava fifty feet below.

"The lava looks like it's higher than normal. We probably picked a bad time to come by…" Justin mumbled as Pika walked back over to him and Pat.

"Maybe it's somewhat of a natural disaster." suggested Pat, who was feeling fine, being a Fire Pokemon.

Suddenly, two pillars of lava shot up, then fell back down.

"AAH! It's so hot here… Like a furnace…" groaned Pika. "Let's hurry up and get going."

Before even one step could be made, a deep voice reached the Team's ears.

"HALT!"

With that, the sky darkened, even though it was already dark enough with the smoke.

"What the…?" Pat mumbled.

"_I can hear the mountain's screams… It is shrieking in pain… Someone is causing Mt. Blaze to __**writhe **__in agony! IS IT YOU?!_" roared the voice.

"Where is that voice coming from?!" cried out Justin.

"It's not us, whoever you are!" Pika shouted. "We're just passing through here! Where and who are you, anyway?"

"SHOW YOURSELF, MORTAL!" Pat yelled upwards.

Pika ran over to him and clamped his beak shut with her mouth. "Quiet, you idiot! Don't get it mad!"

Two red flashes lighted up the scenery, and two more fiery pillars shot up from the lava.

"_The mountain's rage is __**MY **__rage!_"

Three more flashes brightened up the sky to a very deep red, even the smoky areas, and with a loud bird-like shriek, a large Pokemon about Zapdos' size zoomed down to in front of Team Invincible.

The Pokemon had, like Zapdos, a bird-like appearance, but its body was a yellow orange, with a long, orange-brown beak. On its head was a cluster of red and orange flames, and the same colored flames served as the feathers on the backs of its wings, and for a tail. Its feet were orange, and its claws white.

"I… am the legendary Moltres! The warrior of fire am I!"

Another fire pillar shot up.

"There is no forgiving those who befoul the mountain! En garde!" Moltres roared.

Thus began another battle against a Legendary Pokemon…

PM: Another cliffhanger. GACK-ACK-ACK-ACK! Just like with my Mt. Thunder chapter! GACK-ACK-ACK-ACK-ACK!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Eleven: Legendary Brawl II: VS

_**Chapter Eleven: Legendary Brawl II: VS MOLTRES!**_

Upon reaching Mt. Blaze's crater, the Team ran into Moltres, the self-proclaimed "warrior of fire", who began a fierce, fiery (No pun intended.) battle to "get revenge for Mt. Blaze's 'pain'".

Pat began with a Peck attack, poking Moltres with his beak, delivering a somewhat weak blow.

"Fool. You believe that would hurt me?" Moltres smirked.

"WHAT?!"

Pika took advantage of Moltres' smirking to charge up a Shock Wave sphere, collecting the electricity from her red cheek pouches. She sent it towards Moltres. The Fire/Flying-type tried to dodge the attack, but was hit anyway, the hit being super effective.

"Urgh… Maybe your Team has potential, but…"

Again, Moltres' gloating was taken advantage of; Justin shot a beam of water at the Legendary Pokemon, slamming it with a super-effective Water Gun.

"ARGH! Yes, your Team has potential, but not you alone…" Moltres sneered. "Now, taste my Flamethrower!"

With a powerful shriek, Moltres sent out a beam of fire at Pika, slamming the blast into her and knocking her backwards several feet.

"PIKA!" Pat cried out.

Pika nearly fainted from the Legendary Pokemon's attack, struggling to stay up.

"Oh…" she groaned.

_Oh, no, you just didn't, Moltres. You did __**NOT **__just nearly make Pika faint. _

"HURTING PIKA RESULTS IN YOUR OWN PAIN! TASTE… MY… QUICK ATTACK!"

Pat dashed towards Moltres with white energy behind him, but was evaded, meaning he was right above the lava.

"MOMMY!" he screamed, frantically trying to fly back to the ledge.

"…Idiot." Justin muttered.

Justin ran over to the ledge and grabbed on to Pat, who had managed to somehow "walk on air", in a cartoon fashion, closer to it. The Squirtle-bodied human tossed Pat back to his previous spot, then hit Moltres with a blast of Water Gun, again making Moltres get hit by a super effective attack.

"You fools are good at type trumping…" chuckled Moltres. "But the mountain will have its revenge! Wing Attack!"

With its wings glowing a white color, Moltres delivered a strike from its wings to Justin, knocking him backwards to where Pat and Pika were.

"Ugh…" the three groaned.

"The mountain shall soon be avenged!" Moltres roared.

"Whatever, Moltres! Water Gun!" shouted Justin. He shot, again, a blast of water at Moltres, this time hitting the large Pokemon square in the chest, making the attack critical _and _super effective, knocking Moltres to its back for a brief moment.

"Now, Pika! Finish him!" Justin shouted.

Pika got onto her feet again and, her cheeks crackling with electricity, sent a thin, golden thunderbolt towards Moltres, zapping the fiery bird with a super effective Thundershock.

"URGH!" screamed Moltres. "NO! It cannot be… I have been… Defeated…"

With a groan, Moltres' head fell to the ground.

"Alright, listen, Moltres. We weren't hurting the volcano!" Pat said.

"We're here because we were chased here! This place isn't the only one that's suffering, Moltres…" Pika added.

Justin finished. "Other places are being tortured by natural calamities… We can't really help others out right now, but we want to be able to!"

"…Can I hold you to that?" Moltres said, folding its wings behind its body after getting back up to a standing position.

Pat nodded. "I'm the leader, so what I say is true!"

"…"

"…"

"…GYAAAAAAH!" shrieked Moltres, spreading its wings again.

"Oh, no!" cried out Pika and Pat.

"…Fine. I trust that you aren't lying."

Team Invincible's members sweat dropped.

"That was frightening…" Pat muttered. "My knees turned to jelly. Peach, I think…"

"You may pass." Moltres said. "Get through Mt. Blaze. And… Promise me this: that you will find the cause of the calamities that wrack this world… And try to stop them."

"You got it, Moltres." Justin grinned.

"Although we can't right now…" mumbled Pika.

"GYAAAAAAH!"

"WE'LL DO IT! DON'T HURT US!" the trio screamed as Moltres spread its wings again.

"…I believe you. Do not forget the courage… The courage it takes to face me."

With that, Moltres shrieked again.

"Uh… Anything else?" Pika asked nervously.

"…No. I was preparing to take off again."

Again, Justin, Pika, and Pat all sweat dropped.

_Does it have to do that…?_ Pat thought.

"_**Farewell!**_" Moltres flew away with a few powerful flaps.

"Man, that was scary…" Justin groaned, wiping sweat from his brow.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Eventually, Team Invincible did make it out of Mt. Blaze, following a twisted path to a plateau perhaps a mile or a few miles away. In the distance, Mt. Blaze still erupted, looking as spooky as ever…

"Oh, man… We came a long way from Mt. Blaze…" groaned Justin.

"I concur. As said before, we've walked perhaps a few miles from the aforementioned volcano." Pat sighed.

"…What? No one said that."

"Uh… Right. Let's go with that. Anyway, we've probably come so far that not too many other teams can get to us, right?"

Pat received mixed replied. From Justin, a "No. Some may have gotten through.". And from Pika, a "You're right. No one can get through that place! Ha-ha-ha!".

"Hmm… Maybe you're right, Justin. Especially since that stupid Alakazam, Tyranitar, and Charizard are on the case. We'd better keep going." Pat slowly and painfully led his partners down the path, soon making Mt. Blaze a distant speck on the evening horizon.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

And so, the Team's harrowing journey continued. Seeking refuge in even harsher places, they fled north. There they crossed row upon row of mountains… Forded fetid swamps… Scaled frozen cliffs… Until finally, the Team arrived in a winter wonderland, a frigid wasteland of driving, bone-chilling blizzards…

PM: Yes, this chapter is only the battle against Moltres. Don't shoot me. Just R&R.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Twelve: THE FROSTY FOREST

_**Chapter Twelve: THE FROSTY FOREST**_

And so, the Team's harrowing journey continued. Seeking refuge in even harsher places, they fled north. There they crossed row upon row of mountains… Forded fetid swamps… Scaled frozen cliffs… Until finally, the Team arrived in a winter wonderland, a frigid wasteland of driving, bone-chilling blizzards…

"I'm a Fire-type, and I'm cold…" Pat shivered.

"I'm a Water-type. You could call be an ice cube and put me in a drink…" Justin groaned. He grabbed his cape from inside his shell and wrapped it around his body.

"I'm an Electric-type, and…" Pika paused before continuing. "And I'm cold…"

Pat and Justin sweat dropped, the sweat drops soon turning to ice and dropping to the ground.

"Whoa. So… I don't know about you guys, but this kinda breaks the fourth wall, right?" Pat said.

Pika and Justin nodded, and the three continued through the barren, frozen wasteland.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Pika sneezed loudly. "Ugh… Great. My nose is running, so I have frozen…"

"Pika, don't go into that. The readers' will be grossed out." Pat mumbled, his breath a light blue from the coldness.

"Oh, can it…"

The trio continued walking, finally coming to a small forest of trees, perhaps a quarter of a mile long until the barren wasteland of snow continued.

"These trees are actually quite beautiful. They're completely frozen, yet still alive." Pat sighed.

"The snow's pretty deep too. And, no Pokemon have appeared for a while. We might be okay for a little bit." Justin said.

"Heck, maybe we're alone." said Pat to the other two.

But as soon as they reached the edge of the small forest, that thought was quickly proven false…

Standing in the center of the rock pathway was a Pokemon. It was somewhat feline, with a body covered in white fur, having a black scythe-shaped appendage sprouting from the side of its dark-colored face, black claws, narrowed red eyes, and a black tail. Its face looked somewhat like a yin-yang symbol with white fur covering a portion of the Pokemon's face. It was also nearly three times Pat's size, over three feet tall.

"…" The mysterious Pokemon stared at Team Invincible.

"What's that thing?!" Pika cried out.

With a quick turn on its heels, the Pokemon jumped out of sight.

"…Now that thing was cool!" Pat chuckled.

"Yeah, it was. But I hope we don't have to fight it…" mumbled Justin. "It looked strong with that weird blade."

"But how could it live out here?" wondered Pat.

The group shrugged it off and continued walking.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Further and further down the path they walked, now with the pathway having a few small clusters of frozen trees, until finally, Pika let out a squeal as she looked ahead.

"Oh, wow! Look at those trees! They're completely frozen!"

It was true. In front of them, a few hundred yards away, was a giant forest with snow falling over it. Every tree was covered in the white substance, making them sparkle and almost look crystalline. A frozen river ran in-between the middle of the forest.

"Wow!" Pat exclaimed. "The trees sparkle!"

"While it does look like a stereotypical winter wonderland…" said Justin. "It must be really cold and harsh, worse than here. But we have to go through."

The three were now at the edge of the huge forest, the trees towering over them.

"Night's falling… If we get lucky, maybe the Rescue Teams stopped chasing." Pat mumbled, looking at the darkening sky.

"But what if they didn't? We can't stop, or else we'll be… Attacked without mercy… And destroyed." replied Pika worriedly.

"No. Even Team A.C.T. would think twice about going into a place like this at night."

Justin grabbed a bit of snow and laid it out, making it into a chair/bed. He sat down on it and closed his eyes.

"Well, I guess I'll keep watch, just in case I see someone." spoke Pat. Justin nodded in response and tossed his small cape over to Pat.

"Cover up with this. I don't need it."

With that, he retreated into his shell, which was warm compared to the outside.

Pat sighed as he, too, formed a chair. Instead of reclining, though, he was on high alert.

"Hey, Pika? Can you help me with something?"

Pika walked over to Pat's snow chair. "Yeah?"

"I don't have hands. Can you make some snowballs?"

"…Hardly the time for a snowball fight."

"IDIOT. Pika, I meant to distract any Rescue Teams!"

Pika grinned sheepishly, and then began to make two dozen hard snowballs, piling them beside Pat's chair.

"Anything else?"

"Umm…"

In the darkness, Pat's face became a light red. "…Could you keep me company? I don't wanna guard us alone."

Pika blushed as well, but she nodded, deforming one side of Pat's chair, and making it longer, turning it into a couch.

"Well, I think we'll be okay for a few hours. But that's all."

Pika curled up into a ball, and Pat fell asleep standing up. The female Pikachu saw this and thought:

…_Are Torchic part flamingo?_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Three Hours Later_

Pat woke up from Pika pelting him with a snowball.

"OUCH."

"Sorry. It's just that three hours are up. We gotta go."

Pat nodded, and Pika hit Justin with a snowball as well.

"OW! What's the big idea, Pika?" he growled.

"We gotta move on! It's been three hours!"

Justin nodded as well, deforming the chair and couch. After finishing, the Team rushed into… The Frosty Forest. They ignored the Snow Path, figuring it was like Mt. Blaze's Rock Path.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The Frosty Forest was just that: a forest filled with frozen trees.

Only after fifteen minutes of exploration did a Pokemon appear: an Azurill, a Normal Pokemon with a small, blue, rabbit-like body with circular ears, a zigzag tail ending in a large blue sphere about the size of its body. On its cheeks were two pink spots.

"Oh, brother… An Azurill out here?" Pat muttered.

A swift Water Gun defeated the weak wild Pokemon, allowing the Rescue Team to move on.

The second Pokemon came five minutes later: a Nosepass, a Rock Pokemon with a blue totem pole-shaped body, a large red nose, closed eyes, and stiff, six-sided diamond-shaped arms.

Nosepass made the first attack, stomping its feet into the ground and sending out shock waves, a Magnitude attack. An orange number seven appeared over the shockwaves, meaning it was Magnitude 7. The attack was super effective against both Pat and Pika, knocking them to their feet.

Justin retaliated with Water Gun, defeating the Nosepass in one super effective hit.

After replenishing their health with two Oran Berries, Pat and Pika rushed deeper into the forest, Justin following.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"…_Someone has infiltrated the forest. The enfeebled flow of icy winds… Is the intrusion to blame…? It must be stopped! It is to protect the forest!_"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Until half an hour later, no other Pokemon were sighted by Team Invincible. It was a Mightyena, a Dark-type with a black-furred canine body. Its underside and legs were gray, and so was part of its face, and it had yellow eyes with red pupils, sharp teeth, and a long tail.

Pika began the battle, shooting a thin strand of electricity from her cheeks at Mightyena, hitting it with a Thundershock. Pat followed with a barrage of fireballs, defeating it with an Ember.

"Man, I'm glad we used our spare time back at the base to train in the Makuhita Dojo…" Pat smirked as the wild Pokemon fell to the ground.

The three hurried on, coming to a small clearing with a Kangaskhan healing statue.

"What the…? A healing statue? That means a Legendary, or at least a strong Pokemon, is up ahead…" groaned Justin was he and his partners were healed by the statue's power.

After ten minutes' rest, Team Invincible continued into the forest, now coming to a more rock-filled part of the forest, the Frosty Forest Grotto.

Due to the snow, not many Pokemon were around. Only one attacked: a Metang, a Steel/Psychic Pokemon with a blue metal flying saucer body, two spider-like arms, a silver spike where its nose would be, four spikes on its sides, and two red eyes.

Pat instantly blasted a Flamethrower beam towards the Pokemon, hitting it and knocking it into a tree with the super effective Fire-type attack.

With that last Pokemon out of the way, Team Invincible continued through the forest, finally coming to a rocky ledge about fifty feet above the ground below.

"Okay, how do we get down there? I can see the edge of the forest!" Justin cried out, pointing to the forest's edge below.

Suddenly, a deep bird-like shriek rumbled throughout the rocky ledge.

"…_Turn back! You may not pass…_"

"WHO'S THERE?!" Pat screamed.

"_You are forbidden to pass… If you persist in trying to pass… Then so be it! __**But only after you have defeated me!**_"

A light blue shine nearly blinded the three members of Team Invincible, though Pat kept his eyes open, droning:

"…Shiny…"

With that, the shine ceased, and a second shriek echoed throughout the forest.

A shadow appeared in front of the Team, and a Pokemon descended from the sky. It was as tall as Zapdos and Moltres, an Ice/Flying-type, with a blue-feathered body. It had a tri-pointed blue crest on its head, a dark blue beak, a long flowing tail, a white underside, and dark blue legs.

"_**I… AM ARTICUNO! WARDER OF ICE!**_"

"Get out of our way, bird brain!" Pat growled.

"…Bird brain? You insolent CHICKEN! _**THOSE WHO ENTER THE FOREST I SHALL DESTROY WITH ALL MY MIGHT!**_"

"I'm no chicken…!" whined Pat.

"Shut it, idiot. _Let us begin!_" shrieked Articuno, raising its wings into the air.

PM: Okay. You know what's next: the end of the chapter. R&R.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Thirteen: Legendary Brawl III: VS ARTICUNO

_**Chapter Thirteen: Legendary Brawl III: VS ARTICUNO!**_

With its legendary cry echoing throughout the frosty forest, a third battle of Team Invincible against a Legendary Pokemon began.

With a quick dash, Justin sprang up into the air and shot a Water Gun beam at Articuno. The Legendary Bird simply chuckled, opened its beak, and began to form an icy blue sphere between its beak. After growing slightly, the sphere shot out as a thunderbolt-designed blast, which froze Justin's Water Gun.

"Whoa… That thing's powerful…" Justin gasped.

"Pika, now is the time when two opposite-minded people… Or in this case, Pokemon… Must band together and show the world that they can defeat a strong foe!" Pat said, puffing out his "chest".

"Oh, Pat…" Pika smiled, her eyes all starry and big with admiration. "That was so heroic…"

As Pika moved her head closer without realizing it, Pat began to sweat lightly.

"Uh… Pika? You're kinda creeping me out."

Pika finally realized her actions and turned away with a mad blush.

"Uh… What do you have in mind for Articuno…?"

Pat sweat-dropped, and then whispered his tactic into Pika's ear.

"Oh, I gotcha."

Meanwhile, Justin let out a loud groan as he barely dodged Articuno's swoops.

"I could use a little HELP RIGHT NOW!"

"Oh, you'll get some help, all right." Pat smirked. "_Now! __**Combo ElectroBlaze: Shock Wave and Flamethrower!**_"

With that yell, Pika began to charge up a Shock Wave attack, gathering electricity from her cheeks into a sphere of lightning power. Once Pika released her attack, Pat launched a blazing beam of fire, which combined with the Shock Wave, turning it into a fire-and-electricity projectile, aimed towards Articuno.

Upon impact, a large explosion occurred, knocking the large Ice/Flying Pokemon to the ground, seemingly down for the count.

As the dust and smoke from the explosion cleared, it was soon revealed that Articuno was… _**STILL CONSCIOUS!**_

"…Whoa…" Justin gasped.

"…YOU HAVE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!" Pat screamed as Articuno rose.

"_...You haven't bested me yet… Now, taste my __**TRUE POWER! POWDER SNOW!**_"

With a powerful cry, a large snowstorm blew across the cliff, hitting Justin, Pika, and Pat, all three suffering incredible damage.

"…Okay. We're doomed. GOOD-BYE, CRUEL WORLD!" cried out Pat dramatically.

"Oh, don't get your feathers in a bunch. Let's just use your combo, with one extra… _**Twist **_added."

Slowly, Justin walked over to the other two and whispered his plan to them.

"Justin, this is so crazy, it might just have two outcomes: Articuno's KO, or your death. But, let's do it anyway. Both outcomes are good."

Justin let out a loud growl and shot Pat with a Water Gun blast.

"No fooling around, Pat! Now… _**Combo Blazing Electro-Kamikaze Impact: Shock Wave, Flamethrower, and Rapid Spin!**_"

Pika began to charge up another Shock Wave. After enlarging the lightning sphere, she launched it towards Justin, with Pat turning it into the same projectile from before with Flamethrower. Justin retreated into his shell and spun swiftly along the ground towards Articuno right before the beam caught up to him, which increased his speed. This also made him become enveloped in electricity and fire, meaning the hit to Articuno was devastating, an ultra-effective attack, in a way, forcing the third Legendary Bird to the ground, with _this _attack being the final knockout punch.

"WE DID IT!" Pat cheered.

"We beat Articuno… Wow!" exclaimed Justin.

"Well, let's get outta here!" cried out Pika. However, before the three were able to rush to an icy slope leading downwards, Articuno let out a yell.

"_**STOP! **_I'm not through with you fools yet… Urgh…"

The large Pokemon groaned as it flew back up into a hovering position, glaring daggers at Team Invincible.

"Please, Articuno… We have to get through! No matter what it takes!" shouted Pika in desperation.

"Let us through here!" Pat growled.

Articuno huffed. "_**NO!**_ I cannot allow your passage!"

"…And why is that?" asked Justin.

"The frigid air of the forest… It has warmed considerably in recent times."

_WARMED UP?! I'M FREEZING OVER HERE! _Justin thought angrily.

"The flow of the frigid air has been disturbed… Snow has begun to melt. Snow… Is melting. Snow that has never melted before. This has never happened before, not even once. And then…"

Articuno pointed a wing at the Team, floating down to the ground to stand. "_**You**_ appeared in the forest!"

The Legendary Bird angrily rose its wings. "_Is this not your doing?!_"

"We have nothing to do with that! It's a coincidence!" shouted Pat in reply.

"Hear us out, Articuno…" sighed Pika. "It's not our fault the snow began to melt here. This stuff isn't just happening here…"

Justin continued Pika's sentence. "Yes. Natural disasters are happening everywhere. Even if we hadn't have come, the forest's air would still be disturbed."

"Is that all? _You idiots expect me to believe that?!_"

A light blue flash enlightened the sky briefly.

"Crud. We're doomed." Pat groaned as Articuno rose to the air again.

"_**ENOUGH OF YOUR FOOLISH TALK! PREPARE FOR YOUR END! NOW!**_"

Before Articuno could prepare for an attack, a deep voice rang out.

"Stop it!"

Articuno gasped as a familiar Pokemon jumped down from a ledge in front of Team Invincible… It was the white and black Pokemon from before!

"A-Absol!" cried out Articuno.

The Pokemon, Absol, spoke up.

"There is nothing false with what they said. Calamities are indeed happening everywhere."

"…Is that true…?"

"Yes. I have the ability to sense natural disasters. The disasters occurring are of a special nature, one which I've never experienced."

Articuno remained silent, and then:

"…Fine. I believe you. You may pass."

Team Invincible's members grinned and began to walk over to the icy slope. Articuno stopped them.

"However! You must try to prevent the calamities from spreading… I am counting on you!"

Pika nodded. "Okay."

Articuno flew up into the sky, leaving Team Invincible with Absol. Justin and Pika turned to the Dark-type Pokemon.

"Thank you, Absol. You saved us."

Absol turned around. "Rather than saying thanks, focus on stopping the calamities before they worsen. If the disasters are left unchecked, worse shall befall us… My instinct warns me so…"

Justin let out a groan.

"I was led here by my feelings of foreboding…"

Absol turned around again, his back to the Team now. "…I believe it would be best if we joined forces… I shall join you."

All three were shocked.

"_You _join _us?!_ _**Really?**_" asked Justin.

"…Yes. To put an end to these natural disasters, cooperation is vital! Allow me to lend you… My powers."

Pika smiled. "Thank you Absol…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

And so… After getting through the Frosty Forest, Team Invincible… Along with new partner Absol… Headed further north… The more they advanced… The harsher the conditions became…


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fourteen: The Truth… Revealed

_**Chapter Fourteen: The Truth… Revealed! MT. FREEZE**_

Now with a new partner, Absol, on the Team, the Team had gotten through the Frosty Forest after a near-demise from Articuno. Currently, the four were traveling through a dark, snowy, mountainous trail.

"…When will this icy mountain trail end…?" groaned Pika. "We're all tired; even you, Absol…"

It was true; Pat, Justin, and Absol were also showing signs of weariness.

Absol shivered. "There's nothing but snow now… This is also most likely a natural disaster…"

"Not the time, Absol. Maybe once our names are cleared. _**That **_is the current mission." Justin sighed, wearing his small cape again.

"True. I suggest we push on."

Crunching through the snow, the Team continued walking.

Along the way, Pika lagged back to where Pat was intentionally.

"Hey, Pat? I was thinking…"

Pat looked at Pika. "Yes?"

"…I think this place is empty, except for us… Even if we keep moving, I don't think anything is ahead… We four… What do you think will happen to us…?"

Pat didn't reply, only sighing:

"…I don't know, Pika… I don't know…"

The group stopped upon hearing Pika's question and Pat's answer.

"Ah, we'll make it somewhere warm and comfortable…" Justin scoffed.

"…" Pika looked at both Justin and Pat. "You're right… There's no use wondering what's ahead for us now. Not after all of our progress."

Absol spoke up. "The cold can't last forever; not even this horrid frigidness."

Pika nodded. "I asked something stupid, and I ended up scaring you, Pat… I'm sorry…"

Pat grinned. "Well, just don't do it again. Heh-heh…"

Upon Pat's statement ending, his and Justin's vision blurred for a few seconds.

_URK! What's… What's happening…?_ thought both.

Their vision blurred again for a few seconds.

_Dizzy… Pain… Nausea…_ Justin thought, holding his head.

"Hey! What's wrong, guys?" Pika asked.

Within the two ex-humans' minds spoke a faint but familiar voice.

…_Finally… Finally you have arrived…_

"Ugh… Someone…" Pat groaned, all words merely him thinking aloud. "Someone is talking to me… Through telepathy… It's not Pika…"

With those words, both blacked out and fell down.

"JUSTIN! _**PAT!**_" screamed Pika.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

…_I've been waiting for you…_ spoke the voice.

It was another dream. Pat let out a groan as he opened his eyes to see Gardevoir before him, slightly clearer than before.

_GARDEVOIR! _he cried out.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Both regained consciousness, but to their surprise, still saw Gardevoir out in front of them!

_I am so glad…_ spoke Gardevoir. _Finally, we meet._

Both Pat and Justin spoke.

"…You're… What…"

Pika and Absol turned around in confusion, glancing in all directions.

"Pat, are you okay?" asked Pika.

Gardevoir spoke to Pat and Justin again.

_I cannot be seen by others. Only you two can see me. _

The two nodded, adding to the confusion of their friends.

_A little farther ahead, Pat and Justin…_ continued Gardevoir. _There is a jagged mountain range topped by Mt. Freeze. Inside its peak Ninetales lives._

"NINETALES?!" cried out the two.

…_It must be a boy thing or something…_ Pika thought with a sweat drop.

_He awaits your arrival._ spoke Gardevoir. _Beware…_

"Wait, Gardevoir…" Pat and Justin said.

Pika waked up to Pat. "You're acting kinda weird, Pat. Or rather, weirder than usual. What happened to you?"

Pat and Justin sighed and began their tale as the four continued down the path.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The two had just finished their tale, now on a snow and ice-covered ledge with a cave going into a mountainside. In the distance was the dark, snowy pathway they had just been on. Due to the altitude of the cliff, miles on most directions were visible.

"So _**that's **_what happened." Pika said, scratching her chin in thought. "…Run that by me again?"

Pat and Justin fell on their faces.

"Pika, you idiot! Basically, we have to see _the _Ninetales that lived in Mt. Freeze." Pat replied angrily. "And by _the_, I mean the Ninetales in the Legend!"

Pika gasped. "Wow… So that Ninetales really exists… And still lives…"

The female Pikachu sniffled and wrapped her short arms around Pat.

"OH, PAT! All the effort we put into getting here… It's finally gonna pay off! We'll meet Ninetales and see the truth!"

Justin and Absol, off to the side, sweat dropped.

"…They make a nice couple, don't they?" Justin muttered.

"Yes, they do."

Pat groaned. "Pika, you're crushing me. Don't hurt a chicken, because a chicken can hurt back."

Pika opened her eyes and blushed, letting go of Pat. "Um… Sorry."

Pat sighed as he gazed upon the miles of scenery below. "…This place is beautiful… And yet it may soon be destroyed… Because _I_ or Justin abandoned Gardevoir…"

He sat down and let his head droop sadly as Pika walked over to him.

"Don't worry, Pat! It won't be you or Justin! I'm sure of it!"

"…How can you say that, Pika?!" cried out Justin.

Pika turned around and faced Justin. "What?! Not you, too, Justin! You're the optimist! Like me!"

"…Well, I mean, it just _could _be one of us, Pika. I'm sorry for saying this, but I… I think it might be. What else could've happened that brought us here?"

"…When we first found out about this…" sighed Pika. "I… Was a little doubtful too. But now I believe in you both, now. Well, I suggest we move on so we can discover the truth."

Once inside the cave, the group noticed two more caverns, one being lighter than the other.

"Hmm… Let's take this one. Maybe they both lead to Ninetales, but the fact this one is darker makes it more… Obvious." Justin said, pointing at the left of the two.

With that, the four entered that cavern.

The inside of the tunnel was covered with ice and snow, along with some pools of frozen water laying about on the ground.

"Now, let's hope this isn't Mt. Blaze all over again." groaned Pika as the four hurried into the deeper reaches of the cavern.

After three minutes of exploration, a wild Pokemon confronted the Team: a Shelgon, a Dragon-type with a bulky body covered in white "armor", four small black legs, and a black face showing through a hole in the armor, yellow eyes glaring out at the Rescue Team.

Quickly, the Shelgon opened its mouth and shot a blast of green flames towards Justin, using its Dragonbreath attack. Justin retaliated by shooting a blast of water at the Dragon attack, dissipating it and also hitting Shelgon, albeit for only minor damage.

Pat followed up. He dashed towards Shelgon with white light behind him, then slammed his body into the Dragon-type, hitting with Quick Attack.

And then Pika attacked with Thundershock, zapping Shelgon with a small lightning bolt. The three attacks finished Shelgon off.

"…Next time…" Absol said to the other three as they proceeded ahead. "…Allow me to engage in battle with a Pokemon."

"Oops. Sorry, Absol." replied Justin. "I guess you need your battle experience too. Next Pokemon is all yours."

And five minutes later, they did find a Pokemon: a Swablu, a Normal/Flying Pokemon with a blue body, long, white, fluffy wings, a white beak, white feet, and two small blue ribbon-like feathers sprouting from its head.

"Now, witness my power, Team Invincible! Razor Wind!" Absol shouted.

His scythe-shaped appendage began to glow a white color, with winds whipping up around him. With a quick movement of his head, Absol unleashed a scythe blade-shaped energy blast at Swablu, which slammed into it and knocked it into a nearby wall, KO'ing it.

"…Wow." Pat gasped. "Absol, you rock."

"I have explored newly-formed fissures… Arid deserts… Overflowing rivers… Throughout my adventures, I have honed my skills to that of a Silver-Ranked Team Member." replied the Dark Pokemon.

"….You _**are **_good." Justin said. Once again, the four began walking through the cavern again.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The thirty minutes of the journey that had passed were rather uneventful; only two other wild Pokemon attacked the Team, two more Shelgon and Swablu, each attacking at once. Both were quickly defeated.

And after that small scuffle, the four found themselves in a square room… With a Kangaskhan healing statue.

"…This may mean we have to fight Ninetales, or some powerful Pokemon…" Justin groaned as all four were healed.

After preparing for a possible brawl with a tough Pokemon, Team Invincible left the room for the Mt. Freeze Peak…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Five minutes into the peak, which was outside the snowy mountain heading for the peak, and already, they found not one, not two, but three Pokemon in a horizontal line, ready for assault: three Glalie, Ice Pokemon with large, ice-covered, round bodies, fearsome, angry blue eyes, and two black spikes on their heads.

Instantly, the middle Glalie took in a deep breath and shot a cold blast of wind at Pika, knocking her backwards a bit and freezing her.

"Oh, well that's just peachy…" Pat muttered. "Taste my Flamethrower!"

With a flash of fire from his beak, Pat shot a blast of flames towards the Glalie who had attacked, instantly knocking it out.

"…Well, that was cool."

Justin sweat dropped. "Don't start. Now, Glalie! FEAR ME! WATER GUN!"

Justin pointed his mouth towards the left Glalie and blasted it with a beam of Water Gun, knocking it into a wall and knocking it out.

"Your turn, Pika." Pat said.

Nothing happened.

"…FRY HIM! Oh, wait…"

Pat looked towards Pika's frozen form, the female sweat dropping despite being frozen.

"…You've been turned into an electrical icicle."

Justin sweat dropped, and then was forced into a nearby wall by the remaining Glalie's Tackle.

"Why you little…! Eat… Or rather, drink… MY WATER GUN!"

Again, Justin shot a beam of water at Glalie, this time the Ice Pokemon withstanding the hit.

"Now, for pain…" Pat smirked. "EMBER – MACHINE-GUN STYLE!"

As in Mt. Thunder, Pat shot a furious storm of Embers out at Glalie, each pelting it with super effective force, knocking it out.

"Well, after we help out Pika, we can get going." Pat said. He shot three small Embers at Pika's ice encasement, melting it and freeing Pika.

"…I AM ALIVE! WHAT YEAR IS THIS?"

"…2020." Justin muttered in response.

"WOW! It's 2020…"

Pat growled and slammed his beak into Pika's side.

"OW! Sheesh. You 2020 Pokemon are mean!"

Justin let out an exasperated yell. "I WAS JOKING, PIKA!"

"…Oh."

Absol sweat dropped. "…Do they always joke like that…?"

After healing whatever injuries that had been sustained, I.E. Pika's, the four continued, eventually arriving in a pit, with no other access or exit point.

"…We're here…" gasped Justin.

"So, where's Ninetales?" Pat wondered.

Suddenly, a deep voice rang out. "_**There they are!!**_"

Another shouted: "_**We've spotted them!!**_"

"_**ALL RIGHT! I SEE THEM!**_" roared a third.

With that sentence over, Team A.C.T. walked up behind the Team.

"ALAKAZAM!" Pika screamed.

"We have finally caught up with you, Team Invincible…" Tyranitar sneered. "Your fugitive act dragged us all the way to Mt. Freeze…"

"Pipe down, Tyranitar…" Charizard smirked. "We can now settle things… I'm itching for a fight with these four…"

Alakazam grunted. "Four? Ah, so you've tricked another Pokemon into your Team, eh, Pat?"

"Don't think badly of us, you four…" sighed Tyranitar.

"We never show mercy." Alakazam said, raising a hand in the air. "However, I don't wish for this conclusion… But this, too, is fate. The role of a Rescue Team is to bring peace. We will… crush you with _**every shred of our power!**_"

With that, Alakazam pointed a spoon at Pat. "And we'll start with human number one!"

Pika growled. "HURT ME FIRST! NOT PAT!"

"…Pika…" Pat muttered. "It's useless… Let's just let it happen… Team A.C.T., deliver your blows… Quick and… True."

Alakazam quietly gasped, but still attacked. From his held-out spoon he shot a Psybeam, a rainbow-colored Psychic bolt.

"…Strike quick and true… IF YOU CAN! GACK-ACK-ACK-ACK!"

Pat quickly dodged that Psybeam, as well as others. But after some attacks hit, a bright flash stopped all battling.

"…_**CEASE THIS AT ONCE!**_" shrieked a voice.

With that, a Pokemon jumped down from a ledge, separating Alakazam and Pat from a small brawl.

"…NINETALES?!" Alakazam exclaimed.

The Pokemon was now visible. It was indeed Ninetales, a Fire Pokemon with a cream-colored canine body. It had red eyes, as well as nine flowing tails.

"W-WHAT?! NINETALES?!" cried out Charizard.

"…N-N-N-Ninetales…" quivered Pika.

"The legend was real…" Tyranitar gasped.

"Cease fighting at once, Alakazam." Ninetales said. "They are… my…"

Pat interrupted. "What? Your prey? YOU'RE GONNA KILL US INSTEAD?! NO! KILLED BY A DOG!"

Ninetales and Team A.C.T. all sweat dropped.

"…You are my guests, not victims, Pat."

"Ninetales, who was the human in your legend? Tell us and reveal the truth!" Alakazam said. "Or did that even happen?"

"Whether they consider my curse to be a legend or not… I care not. However… The legend _did _occur. Many years ago, I tried to lay a curse on a human. The human's partner, Gardevoir, then dashed in and selflessly bore the full brunt of the curse. Then, the human selfishly and cowardly ran off. And that very human did become a Pokemon. Now a Pokemon, the human still lives on."

"..." Alakazam stepped forward "…And that human would be…?"

"Pat and Justin… You…"

Pat again interrupted. "I KNEW IT! IT WAS ME! ALL ME! I ABANDONED GARDEVOIR! GACK-ACK-ACK-ACK-ACK!"

Ninetales growled, sweat dropping. "…It was not you, or Justin."

"OH, I KNEW IT! NO-NO-NO-NO-NO… Wait, did you say it wasn't us?"

Ninetales' sweat drop grew, the mythical Pokemon nodding.

"…AHA! I told you, guys! It wasn't me! Or Justin! HA!"

Pika, Justin, and Absol fell backwards in embarrassment.

"…Well, Pat… Justin…" Pika said, her eyes closed as she got up. "…Just now… We found out…"

"…That you both are not the cursed Pokemon." Absol said, for once smiling.

"W-What…" gasped Alakazam.

Pat smirked as he cockily walked over to Alakazam. "Well, Alakazam, say it…"

"…Say what, you puny Torchic?"

"GRR! I DESIRE AN APOLOGY, YOU STUPID FOX!"

Alakazam growled, and Ninetales gained a red anger cross.

"…Ahem…? I'm a fox, too…"

Pat grinned sheepishly. "Uh, I knew that."

Pika sniffled quietly and began to shake slightly. "…What's happening to me…?"

Tears began to pour from her eyes, and she slowly and shakily tried to walk towards Pat. Once she got to him, she circled around him in joy.

"YAY! I KNEW YOU WEREN'T THE HUMAN!"

"But what about me, Pika?" Justin asked.

"Yeah, you too. OH, PAT! I knew you wouldn't do those terrible things!"

Pat sighed, sweat dropping. "Yeah, we've known each other for about two weeks, Pika. You should know my attitude. Yes, I would."

Alakazam cleared his throat and pointed a spoon at him.

"Uh, I mean… Heh-heh. Kidding."

"ENOUGH JOKING ALREADY!" Ninetales howled. "One other thing… I did foretell the world's balance becoming unstable… However, that human and the world's balance aren't linked at all. The natural calamities' cause… It exists elsewhere."

Pika turned to Alakazam. "YOU! YOU WERE WRONG, YOU FOX-FACED… NON-KNOW-IT-ALL! DON'T HURT MY PAT ANYMORE! OR JUSTIN!"

Pat pecked Pika on the head. "Ahem? _**My **_Pat?"

Pika's face reddened as she giggled in an embarrassed manner. "I mean… Just Pat. Plain, old, regular you."

A red anger cross popped up on Pat's head. "GRR!"

"Can we stop boring the readers with the senseless humor? I apologize, Pika, Pat, Justin, and Absol. And so do you, right, Tyranitar and Charizard?"

Tyranitar nodded eagerly, while Charizard was reluctant, just turning away. As he did that, Pika turned to the large Fire/Flying Pokemon and began to form a blue-electricity sphere in front of her mouth, a Shock Wave.

"ANY LAST WORDS BEFORE YOU DIE, YA BIG LIZARD?!"

Charizard gasped as the Shock Wave ball grew to three times Pika's size. "Uh, I'm sorry. Very, really, truly sorry. DON'T HURT ME!"

Pika smirked and made the Shock Wave dissipate. "Well, we understand each other, then. Heh-heh-heh."

"Well, _**really**_, I suspected Gengar from the start… Ha-ha…" chuckled Charizard. "Pat and Justin don't look evil!"

Pat sweat dropped and slumped over. "I get no respect at all…"

"…Shut… It." Justin said as he bashed Pat in the head.

"…If only I believed you…" Pika said angrily, growling at Charizard.

"UH…!"

"I must say, however…" Alakazam said, breaking all of the comedic talking. "You are to be commended for prevailing through this cruel journey and discovering the truth. I am impressed, Team Invincible."

Pika giggled. "Well, Pat and Justin had some good help… Heh-heh…"

Justin sighed. "But another question… WHY THE HECK ARE WE POKEMON, ANYWAY?!"

"Pat… Just who are you…?" Pika asked quietly.

"I am me. Is that sufficient?"

Pika fell backwards, but then jumped back up as the ground began to shake.

"AGH! THE WORLD IS DOOMED!" Pat screamed, running around like a… Well, a decapitated chicken.

"…The world's crust is shifting." Ninetales spoke. "The disasters are worsening…And… The ground's shifting… It will awaken the beast that embodies the ground.. The beast that slept underground… _**Groudon shall be awakened!**_"

"What?! Groudon is rising?!" Alakazam cried out.

"G-Groudon?!" screamed Tyranitar.

"What's a Groudon?!" Pika screamed.

"A legendary Pokemon spoken of only in mythology…" replied Alakazam. "It is the one who raised the land and made mountains millions of years ago... Or at least many thousands. It went to sleep after fighting Kyogre, its archenemy… "

"If Groudon gets loose, there would be chaos…" Ninetales sighed.

"AWESOME! GROUDON IS COOL!" Pat laughed.

"Not a good kind of chaos… Err, well, your kind of chaos…" Charizard sweat dropped.

"Groudon shall be stopped! It must be!" Alakazam shouted. "And my Team shall go."

"US TOO!" Pika said.

"…Yeah. You, Justin, and Absol. Not me." Pat said quietly, earning him another whack from Justin.

"No. Groudon is too strong, even for you. Leave it to us." said Alakazam.

"Yeah. You guys rest up!" Charizard said.

"We didn't get the Gold Rank the easy way." Tyranitar said.

"Well, how could you? An Action Replay?" Pat muttered.

Justin shouted and clamped his beak shut. "No, Pat. None of that!"

Pat growled, biting Justin's hand and relinquishing his grip.

"Stop the comedic violence, Team Invincible. We're going, and that's that." said Alakazam. The Team departed, with Alakazam muttering to himself in question:

"…But what is an Action Replay…?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

And thus… Team A.C.T. made their way underground to quell the awakened Groudon. Meanwhile, cleared of all suspicion, Team Invincible… Put an end to their long and arduous journey… And returned to their welcoming yet still shabby base.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Meanwhile, back in Pokemon Square…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Keh-keh! You lot!" Gengar cackled. "Why aren't you hunting those three losers?"

"Easy for you to say, Gengar…" Lombre groaned. "We can't go that far… Pat's team is really far out there! We could make it to the Lapis Cave, maybe!"

Shiftry was there too. "I joined the chase… But they fled to Mt. Blaze! I can't go in there! I'm part Grass, see. I don't like Fire. I don't know what they did after Mt. Blaze. To think they would risk Mt. Blaze!"

"You lot are all spineless!" Gengar growled.

A red anger cross appeared on Lombre's head. "Gengar, you're all talk! What about your Team, HUH?!"

"Oh, our role is hearing Pat and Justin's demise…." smirked Gengar.

A sound of a cry reached everyone's ears. Medicham rushed to the Pokemon.

"Well, Medicham, what's the word?"

"Pat… P-Pat… And Justin…"

Gengar cackled. "FINALLY! Pat and Justin are gone!"

"NO!" Medicham shouted. "It's the opposite! THEIR BACK!"

Gengar jumped up in shock. "What'd you say?!"

Upon finishing his sentence, Gengar saw the very Team walked into the Square.

"Lucy, I'm ho-ome!" Pat smirked, glaring daggers at Gengar.

"Uh-oh…"

The four Pokemon walked up, pushing Medicham away.

"What Pat said! We're back!" Pika cheered.

"Oh, why, hello, Pika…" Gengar smirked, approaching the Electric Pokemon.

"Well, if it isn't Gengar… I'd like to tell you…"

Pika walked to Gengar, and an inch from his ear, she yelled:

"EVERYTHING YOU SAID WAS WRONG! PAT IS INNOCENT!"

"What about me?! AGAIN?!" Justin groaned.

"Him too!"

Gengar gasped, but then smirked again. "Can I see some proof? Huh? Huh?"

"…That could be a problem…" Absol said.

"Out with it!" Gengar sneered. When no reply came, he laughed evilly. "Well, now we can all extinguish you! Now, fellow Pokemon, DESTROY THEM!"

…No one moved.

"Wha…" grunted Ekans and Medicham.

"…I was saved by Pat's Team, and so was Shiftry!" Caterpie exclaimed. "Their not bad at all! Their my friends!"

The others began to protest Gengar's claims as well, causing Team Meanies to back away slowly.

"Aww… Everyone…" Pika gasped, her eyes welling up with tears again.

Suddenly, Pelipper flew over the Pokemon, dropping papers. "Extra, extra! Read all about it!"

Ekans stared at the paper. "Eh? Oh, CRUD, MAN! PAT'SSSS INOCCCENT!"

**Pokemon News**

**PAT INNOCENT! JUSTIN TOO!**

**Pat… And Justin… Met with Ninetales under Alakazam's watchful eye. …Thus proving that he had nothing to do with the Ninetales Legend. And Justin didn't have anything to do with it, either. Gengar's claims are just malicious, vile lies!**

_I am always second banana…_ Justin though with a sweat drop.

"UGH!" Gengar cried out.

Lombre growled. "You rotten little…"

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVESSSSS!" Ekans hissed, the Team high-tailing it out of the Square.

Snubbull, Shiftry, and Lombre chased them, and Caterpie wiggled over to Pat, Pika, Justin, and Absol.

"You guys are back, now! Yay!" cheered the Bug Pokemon.

"And, our Team is revived tomorrow! Let's do our best, guys!" Pika said, raising a hand in the air.

"Rescue Team Invincible… UNITE!" three of the four shouted, the last being Pat.

"…Right. I don't think that's a good catchphrase." Pat sighed, sweat dropping.

"Ugh… We'll work on it." sighed Justin. "Well, I need about two days of sleep."

With Justin leading and Pat bringing up the rear, the Team returned to their base.

…_But just how __**did **__I become a Pokemon…?_ Pat thought.

PM: Very… Long… Chapter. My fingers are destroyed now, so R&R.


End file.
